Bleach: The Alternate Era
by Silent Hero 13
Summary: This era is set in a world where neither the Soul Society, the world of the living nor Hueco Mundo exist separately, but are joined together all across one world. Zanpakuto spirits no longer reside in a blade, but are masters out in physical form that teach worthy warriors their secrets and techniques. Story revolves Souichiro Katashi and his revenge. Chapters have been edited.
1. To seek Zangetsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**Intro: To seek Zangetsu**

**This era is set in a world where neither the Soul Society, the world of the living nor Hueco Mundo exist separately, but are joined together all across one world. Everyone is spiritually aware, but not all possess spiritual power. This world is a mix of olden-day and modern culture and technology. The Shinigami are scattered across towns and cities and serve as law enforcement and guardians against hollows, their base of operations is in a large city known as the Seireitei. Zanpakuto spirits no longer reside in a blade, but are masters out in physical form that may teach a worthy warrior their secrets and techniques; therefore individuals had to use their own reiatsu to perform these skills, but some of these Zanpakuto spirits hide themselves from society. People did not have to be a Shinigami to have these spiritual powers and abilities, but the Shinigami frowned upon spiritually powered people doing what they felt like and restricted them to limit their actions unless they joined the Gotei 13. Bloodline techniques are Zanpakuto moves that are passed down from generation to generation, but aren't perfected. So a child could already be born with the knowledge of the technique, but unable to control it. Not everyone possesses Bloodline techniques. This story revolves around 19 year-old, Souichiro Katashi; the man whose family has the bloodline: Zangetsu. He now seeks out the spirit to help him master his powers as well as defeat Sosuke Aizen.**

* * *

Souichiro was kneeling in a dark room lit with candles and scented sticks. A portrait of a man hung on the wall before him as muttered words of prayer.

"Father, I'm going to begin my journey to find Zangetsu today, I'll be leaving the town in order gain the necessary power to kill the man who murdered you. I won't rest until I kill him and take his Captaincy; because that is the only way I'll be at peace. Everyone believes Sosuke Aizen is this good natured man. They don't see what he truly is underneath. Well I am off, father." Souichiro said standing up.

He was a slightly tall, lean muscled man with long, blonde, crew-cut hair and amber eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with red on the edges and blue pants. He put on some white socks and wore midnight black strapped boots. Souichiro picked up his Dragon short sword and carried it in his hand, slung his backpack over his shoulder, stuffed his father's map in his pocket and walked out the door. The map he was holding was going to guide him to Zangetsu, but it couldn't exactly tell him where Zangetsu was.

The day was in the early afternoon with the sun shining bright in the clear open sky. Sounds of idle chatter filled the village like any other normal day. Women and children were walking along the dirt road while men were busy working on construction. Merchants could be heard yelling out specials on their products, trying to win over customers. Souichiro stepped into the open world, his detailed features being shown in the sun light. He began walking on the dusty path that leads to the outskirts of town, but stopped abruptly just before he left the last of the village houses behind him.

"I know you're following me, come out now."

A Shinigami stepped out from behind one of the houses with his arms crossed and with his Lieutenant Badge showing.

"What do you want Renji?" Souichiro asked coldly.

"I would tell you, but you probably already know." Renji responded with a stern look.

"Are you gonna try stop me from leaving? 'cause if you are, you'll regret it." Souichiro said unsheathing the sword slightly with his thumb.

The Red-haired officer sighed. "You know I don't want to. I've known you for years, but rules are rules."

"Screw the rules, you know why I'm doing this Renji and I'll be damned if anyone stops me, including you." Souichiro said as he continued walking.

"You know what's gonna happen if you don't stop now? We'll come for you, you'll be a dead man!" Renji called, but Souichiro just continued walking on as if he didn't hear Renji and flash stepped out of sight.

"Damn." Renji muttered dropping his head.

"I gave you your chance to convince him Renji. That was our agreement. The boy was planning to leave since that incident almost a decade ago. Now I shall deal with this personally." Another Shinigami said appearing right behind Renji from out of nowhere.

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Souichiro had finally reached another town after hours and hours of walking. The sun had already gone down and the moon had appeared in its place. He needed to stock up on supplies and provisions in a town that didn't know he had spiritual powers or people might alert the Shinigami of Souichiro activities. The sign of the town read 'Riyoken'. It was quiet. No shops were open and no one was around. The people had all retired for the night. Only the sounds of crickets and other insects produced sound. Souichiro walked along the dirt road, inspecting the houses and stores surrounding him.

"I guess I'll have to wait till morning to actually get started." He mumbled to himself. "I'll just find a tree to sleep under or something." Before he could journey on any further, six rods of light crashed into him, restricting his movement completely. He struggled violently and cursed out loud as he knew who had bound him.

"You will return back to your village, boy." The man said walking casually towards Souichiro.

"Byakuya" He said snarling at the Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division, one of the most disciplined and law upholding Captains in the Gotei 13 and the one he disliked the most.

A breeze caused the Captain's scarf and Haori to flow in the wind. The breezed past and the Captain resumed speaking "Do not to address me with such disrespect." Souichiro just glared at the stoic man before his mouth curled into a grin.

"Well no one has ever accused me of being wise… Byakuya."

"I find your attitude very irritating. You may work on that while you are sitting in your prison cell, but for now you will return back to the village while awaiting your sentence."

"Like hell I will. You're gonna have to drag my lifeless body back first."

"Only if it is necessary."

"We'll see about that." Souichiro said and then released a high amount of his reiatsu. The aura of the reiatsu was yellow and the pressure it had made the six rods falter until they finally shattered. Though he was already out of breath, Souichiro quickly removed the sword from the sheath and he then dropped it to the ground and attacked Byakuya and the sound of their two blades colliding echoed in the night.

'**What..?'**

The feeling of astonishment washed over Souichiro as he realised he hadn't even seen the Captain draw his sword, but quickly relinquished it. Souichiro and Byakuya's blades continued to smash against each other, none of them were letting up, but the Captain had yet begun to fight. He easily found multiple openings in Souichiro's fighting. Byakuya's fighting speed accelerated drastically and slashed across Souichiro's stomach. The pain caused the Souichiro to stagger back and clutch his bloody wound in pain.

"Your swordsmanship is of a new born. Give up now, before you suffer more than needed to." The Captain said whipping his sword on the air, getting rid of the blood on its tip. Souichiro felt his warm blood drip through his fingers. He let go of his wound and gripped his sword again with blood stained hands. He couldn't stop now; he had decided that he would go through with this no matter what. He believed that desire alone was enough to make it.

"Even if I can't use this sword, I'm still going to win." Souichiro declared as he stood proudly.

He charged at the Captain, gripping his sword with passion, but was countered when did a quick spin and slammed the hilt of the sword into Souichiro. The great force of the blow had sent him back, bouncing and rolling across the dusty road. When he finally stopped, Souichiro laid there on his stomach and face in the dirt. Byakuya walked slowly to Souichiro's unmoving body until his feet were inches apart from Souichiro's head. Byakuya observed him before speaking again.

"Why do you continue to hold your sword? Why do you persist down this foolish path?"

Souichiro coughed out some blood before slowly struggling to stand up. His body was shaking as he managed to get on all fours. "Because… I … promised…" He said panting as he clutching the ground and his sword.

"Promises are meaningless if they are made by fools who are unable to keep them."

"No… mine… is different…"

"And why is that?"

"Because…" Souichiro said rising up.

"_**Son do you know why your promise is different from everyone else's?**__**" **_A past memory played in Souichiro's mind.

"_**I dunno, why?"**_

"_**Because it's **__your__** promise**__**. **__**It will always be special as long as you keep it. Never forget that.**__**"**_

"…It's **my** promise!" Souichiro exclaimed, making it back to his feet. He threw the sand he had hidden in his closed fist into Byakuya's eyes, temporarily blinding his vision. Souichiro then threw a jaw-cracking punch at the Captain, but due to his heightened senses, he moved out of the way just in time. Some of the sand still remained around his eyes but he was at least able to see, but what he saw now was Souichiro surrounded by yellow swirling reiatsu, his sword raised above his head. The winds created from Souichiro's intense spiritual pressure propelled dust and dead leaves into the air.

'**And I intend to keep it, no matter what!' **

"Getsuga Tensho!" Souichiro yelled as he swung his sword, releasing yellow crescent-shaped energy beam. It tore across the dusty road, with blinding light, obliterating anything in its path. Byakuya viewed it, wide-eyed before being engulfed by the attack.

The Getsuga Tensho died out, leaving dust particles hanging in the air and a large, straight fissure in the road. Steam radiated off the blade of Souichiro's Dragon short sword as he wearily held it, still in fighting stance. Souichiro was exhausted, breathing hard as his external and internal injuries finally getting to him.

'**I'm one step closer to you now… Aizen…' **Souichiro thought. The tension finally leaving his body, Souichiro relaxed. Souichiro gazed at the fissure he created and sighed inwardly and began walking away.

"People are gonna wonder how the hell that happened when they wake up. I need to get out of here before he recovers-" Souichiro was cut off by an immense reiatsu that sky rocketed from behind him. He turned to see a pink glow emanating from behind the dust cloud he created. When it settled Souichiro broke into a cold sweat as he saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing tall, with sword in hand. His hands were slightly charred, but otherwise unharmed.

"I will admit that you had caught me off guard. Blinding me with sand was a desperate, but admirable move on your part, then finally, using that move of yours, although weak, as a finishing blow. It may have ended things if it were someone else, but…" He said as his sword became bright pink. "You and I are worlds apart from each other."

"Weak…?"

"Allow me to show you the gap between us that you could never hope to bridge. Witness my own bloodline technique: _Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

The blade disappeared, only leaving the guard and hilt behind. Before Souichiro knew it, pink sakura petals danced before his eyes and in a swift motion, they passed through him. No explosions, no sound, just eerie quietness. Souichiro stood there, motionless as cuts appeared on the majority of his body and blood ran down him as if all the blood had rained on him. Souichiro's feet buckled and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. The petals returned to Byakuya and formed a single blade once more. Byakuya sheathed his sword and looked over to Souichiro impassively.

"This fight was decided… even before I drew my blade."

He slowly walked towards the young man to finally capture him, but he halted his movement as he saw Souichiro's body twitching. Soon the twitching turned into trembling movement and Byakuya witnessed Souichiro begin to shakily push himself up.

"Do not move. Your body has reached its limit. If you persist, you will die from excessive blood loss and then the Katashi Bloodline relation to Zangetsu will finally end." Byakuya said as he resumed his walking towards Souichiro.

His breathing was erratic. His lungs were probably shredded to pieces and the blood just keep pouring out of him like a punctured water bottle, yet he refused to surrender. He would die trying.

"I… will not… give up." Souichiro answered

"Then you will die a fool's death this night." The Captain said as his hand went for his sword.

Suddenly a great wall of fire separated emerged and separated Souichiro and Byakuya. Byakuya jumped back quickly, knowing if he got too close he would be severely burned, not just by the flame, but by the heat itself.

'**What?'**

Byakuya immediately searched from who it came from knowing this is no ordinary fire. When he couldn't find the culprit, he looked back to Souichiro's location only to see him being held in the arms of a maroon cloaked figure. The wall of the flames shot up instantly and just as quickly the flames disappeared, along with the cloaked figure and Souichiro.

* * *

(A/N): First chapter of a ,hopefully fruitful fanfic, done. R&R


	2. Recovery

**Title: **_Recovery_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** Nothing to report.

* * *

Byakuya stared intensely at the spot where the cloaked figure holding Souichiro once stood. He held his noble posture and emotionless façade, though his charred arms were burdened with the relentless stinging. Byakuya replayed the night's events in his mind as he continued to stare at said spot. He pondered who could have grabbed Souichiro and vanished without a trace.

'**The only ties that brash boy possibly had were between his father and those two…'**

"Captain!"

Byakuya was knocked out of his thoughts by a rapidly approaching Renji. He turned to acknowledge him by simply stating the Lieutenant's name. Renji was surprised to see the state of the town was in as well as his Captain. He already deduced a battle had taken place.

"Captain… Are you alright? Where is Souichiro?" he asked with concern on his face.

Byakuya could clearly see it was for the boy. "My injuries are of no immediate importance. Souichiro Katashi has evaded capture with an unknown individual's interference. I say this because I do not know if this individual was an accomplice or a kidnapper. I shall send a report to headquarters about this incident." Renji held his gaze with Byakuya during this briefing, as much as he tried to hide it, his eyes easily betrayed his emotions, emotions of concern, guilt and a twinge of anger showed within them.

"Yes, Captain."

"And one more thing Renji," Byakuya said. "Do not underestimate that boy. He could pose a potential threat to the Gotei 13." With that said Byakuya vanished and after he left, Renji couldn't do anything except let himself smile. **'Souichiro... Hopefully the next time we meet, there won't be a layer of dirt standing between us.'**

"What in the world happened here?!" an elderly man yelled wide-eyed. Renji turned to see what the man was going on about and saw he was reacting to the large fissure in the middle of the street. The elderly man saw Renji's uniform and immediately blamed the Shinigami for all the damage. Then the old man started rambling on about other things. "…And back in my day we never had funny looking eyebrows, they were decent and normal and another thing…"

'**Captain…You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" **Renji thought, mentally cursing his superior as the old man continued to ramble on.

* * *

Byakuya had just arrived at one of the many Fourth Division centres spread across the area. He wanted to recover and get back to his duties as soon as possible. He didn't have time to sit around while that boy was still out there.

"Ack! Captain Kuchiki, your hands!" a small, dark haired and very fragile looking Shinigami cried.

"Yes, that is why I am here, 7th seat Yamada." Byakuya said calmly.

"Oh y-yes sir, please step this way." Hanatarou said leading the impassive Captain inside the medical treatment room. Byakuya removed his sword from his obi-sash and placed it against the wall and sat in the chair so Hanatarou could begin healing him. The chair was comfortably soft and it relieved some of the tension he was feeling as he slowly eased into it. Byakuya had almost forgotten to remove the documents from his inside shihakusho pocket and placed them on the table next to him.

"What are those documents Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya had closed his eyes, letting a mental sigh of relief as the healing took its full effect. "If you must know, those are the request documents for-

"-For adding someone to the list of potential threats to the Seireitei, correct?" said a certain friendly looking, glasses-wearing Captain. Byakuya casually opened his eyes to address his fellow Captain.

"That is correct, Captain Aizen. Please excuse us for a moment Hanatarou Yamada."

"Of course sir," Hanatarou said leaving. "Morning Captain Aizen."

"Good morning Hanatarou." Captain Aizen said.

"So what brings you here, so far away from your own stationed Division?" Byakuya asked, getting straight to the point.

"I have business with Captain Unohana and also to remind all other neighbouring Captains of the upcoming Captains meeting in the Seireitei. So who have you now requested as a wanted man Byakuya?" Sosuke said looking over the documents. "Souichiro Katashi?" Captain Aizen said with astonishment.

Byakuya nodded. "That boy has now become a potential threat. He had evaded capture with either an unknown conspirator or kidnapper. It is still unclear."

"I see, but what I don't understand is why you've listed him under Yellow alert: First level and not Green: Third level, but I'm sure with you're better judgement that you are right in putting him under yellow alert status, though we only have a hand full of Yellow, that including most of the hollows."

"Yes, it has also been decades since we had the last Red alert, which you had personally defeated." Byakuya said. Captain Aizen smiled.

"This talk has been delightful Captain Kuchiki, but I'm afraid I must search for Captain Unohana now, take care- Oh and one more thing Captain Kuchiki?" Aizen said grimly with his back to Byakuya. Byakuya picked up on his tone and looked at Sosuke with interest. "Does the boy still carry hatred towards me? I know for a fact he still believes I had killed his oh so dear father."

"Yes, but the boy is delusional. He was young and probably in a traumatic state and saw a man who resembled you, who we have already caught and handed over to the Second Division. Besides it is impossible, you were seen retiring to your quarters by Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise when the incident occurred. Since he is nowhere to be found, I would advise you remain alert."

"I shall, thank you Captain Kuchiki. I just feel so sorry for the boy. At this moment he is full of a false hatred that shouldn't even exist."

"Indeed, hopefully he will be found soon, where ever he may be."

* * *

"_Come on Souichiro, don't be a spoil sport!" A little brunette girl with big amber eyes whined. "You have to come, it will be fun." Souichiro just stood there with disinterest written all over his face. _

"_Yeah Souichiro, the Makiyama festival is when the town has fun for a change, it will really cheer your depressing mood up." A little boy with dark blonde hair with brown eyes also said, trying to win Souichiro over. "We kids need some excitement in our lives, you're only nine once." _

_Souichiro shifted his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look his friends in the eyes as he wanted to turn them down. Both children exchanged glances and grabbed Souichiro by his arms and dragged him through the town._

"_Oo- ow, Ouch! Let me go!" Souichiro complained. _

"_No, you're going to have fun whether you like it or not." The girl said._

"_Ami's right, you know. Don't worry, when I'm older and when I'm a Shinigami, I swear I'll help you prove Aizen is guilty, that's for sure!" the boy said proudly. _

"_Raiyuda…" Souichiro said, stunned by his words and stopped resisting completely. Raiyuda and Ami both allowed Souichiro to get to his feet and found he was now able stare at both of them. _

"_You can count on me." Raiyuda said showing a thumbs up with a big smile._

* * *

Souichiro's eyes cracked open slowly at first and they blinked a few times before he sat up. He brushed a hand through his hair as contemplated on the dream he had awoken from. He had been having many dreams like this for a while now, but for Souichiro these weren't just dreams, they were past memories. He dreamt of the joyful ones as well as the painful ones, but to him sometimes the joyful ones could be just as painful.

Souichiro tried to climb out of bed and as soon as his feet touched the ground his legs immediately buckled and Souichiro slumped against the side of the bed and began a coughing fit. When he finally stopped coughing he felt the muscles in his body caused him great pain every move he made. He clenched his teeth hard and embraced the incredible pain as he battled to stand up. Souichiro only managed to prop himself back on to the bed, not making any progress from where he started.

While Souichiro laid there in bed, getting his breathing under control, he wondered where he was. If he was a prisoner of the Shinigami he obviously couldn't escape, but the room didn't seem guarded, in fact in looked and smelt very homey. Souichiro noticed he was shirtless and bandaged up all over his torso and parts of his arms, he was wearing some old green slacks, not the blue jeans he was wearing before. He also had a plaster or two on his forehead and cheek. He recalled how the battle between the Captain and himself ended, it should have been instant death with that attack, but yet Souichiro is still exists on this physical plain. Before Souichiro had passed out, Byakuya's last words had left a permanent imprint on his memory.

"_**The fight was decided… even before I drew my blade."**_

Souichiro's head lowered at the memory. He hated to admit it, but he was completely outclassed. Byakuya had crushed him and it was painfully effortless on his part too. He desperately needed to get stronger than this. His revenge was everything to him. He wanted his retribution and since there was no justice, he had to grab every opportunity that appeared in front of him to get what he wanted. Every breath he took was a gift and not one he would waste. He would cling to life and rise above adversity. That's the way it was and the way it had always been.

Souichiro was snapped out of his daydreaming by the sound of a door creakily opening. He looked to where the door was and found an old man standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane. He looked to be in either his late sixties or early seventies. He had extremely long grey eyebrows and a long thick grey beard that stretched past his waist. He had plenty of scars on his head, but the 'x' shaped one was the most visible.

"I see you have finally awoken, young one." The old man said. His voice was elderly, but very deep and it had a commanding tone. "Your condition was very critical last night during your battle with a Captain, but it seems you have recovered significantly."

Souichiro eyed the old man for a few seconds before finally answering. "I guess you're the one who saved me then, huh? I really am grateful, but there's somewhere I need to go and I have to leave quickly since now I'm probably a wanted man."

"You will not survive out there in your current state boy. It would be extremely foolish to try-"

"Sorry old man, the last thing I need right now is a lecture, so I'll just be on-"

"SILENCE!" the old man roared. "You should learn to respect your elders, child." Souichiro shut up immediately, not wanting to anger the old man any further. When he had yelled, Souichiro felt the old man's reiatsu basically crush him. His body felt heavy and the feeling was like he was drowning in a vast ocean. Just who was this man?

"If you let me get to the point, you will see that this is not a lecture. When I meant your current state I was talking about your spiritual pressure not your health. Right now at this current level, your spiritual pressure is indeed laughable."

"Okay, how is this not a lecture?" Souichiro scowled, muttering under his breath.

"But I am willing to aid you until you have reached a point where you can properly defend yourself." Souichiro craned his head and narrowed his eyes as if to say 'why'. The old man read his body language and responded accordingly.

"I do not know why that Captain was chasing you nor do not know what your motives are, but judging from you reiatsu, you have goodness in you, a type of righteousness that could shatter all forms evil, but I also see a potential for darkness, slowly investing within you. Another reason I wish to teach you is because I sense in you what very seldom people have these days. Will. With that, your potential is limitless."

This was the first time Souichiro was encouraged by anyone in a long time. After hearing this, Souichiro sat up and used his arms to push himself to the edge of the bed. The strain was so intense, he could feel that some of the wounds he had were opening up and soaking through the bandages. The pain was as if his muscles were exploding internally. Souichiro was cringing in agony, sweat visibly running down his face, but he continued to push himself until he got his legs over the bed, feet touching the ground. Souichiro was panting heavily, hair shadowing his eyes, and he slowly proceeded to stand. Souichiro felt like his legs had daggers in them, his legs trembled frantically, the severing pain was unbearable. Souichiro leaned on the wall for support as he slowly made his way to the doorway, one excruciating step at a time.

"What do you think you are doing?" the old man asked raising his eyebrows.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Souichiro said, grinning as he met the old man in the doorway. Souichiro slowly got on both his knees and bent over. His head face-down and with his hands in front of him.

"I'm showing you… respect." Souichiro said as he bowed to the old man. Under all that facial hair the old man had a small smile on his face.

"Tell me your name, young one."

"Souichiro Katashi."

"Souichiro… That's a good name for someone like you." The old man said. He then banged his cane on the floor. "And I am Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto and I shall make you stronger than you ever thought possible."


	3. Bloodlines

**Title: **_Bloodlines_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** Nothing to report.

* * *

"Is this all you possess?" asked Yamamoto.

Souichiro was on the ground, lying on his back with his arms spread, panting hard. He and Yamamoto had been training for the past couple of days after his injuries had healed. They trained outside a small house surrounded by lush green grass, quite close to the mountain area. The sun had just reached its peak in the cloudless sky. When Souichiro didn't respond Yamamoto spoke again.

"You lack basic swordsmanship skills and your reiatsu skills are just as bad." After Souichiro caught his breath, he sat up and turned his head away from the old man's direction, feeling a bit down-hearted and prepared himself for more criticizing.

"But your physical skills are quite exceptional." Souichiro stared at the old man with a puzzled expression before a smirk formed on his face. "But we are not finished yet." Yamamoto said, but as Souichiro reached to pick up his sword, Yamamoto had put a hand in front of him. "No, we shall not use our swords; instead we shall use our fists."

"Hakuda training?" Souichiro asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"It is the best combat style to teach you at this moment in time. Now come!" Yamamoto bellowed as he let his cane drop to the ground.

Souichiro got on his feet and began his assault on the old man. Not wasting any time, he started throwing lightning fast punches which were all easily intercepted. Yamamoto then countered by thrusting his palm into Souichiro's chest which caused Souichiro to stagger backwards and followed up with a straight punch that connected with Souichiro's chin. Just as Souichiro looked like his was going to go down, his body instinctively stopped itself from losing balance. Yamamoto was slightly surprised Souichiro didn't go down as he thought he would.

"I'm not done yet!"

Souichiro attacked again throwing punches and kicks, but were all effortlessly evaded, but slowly he started recognizing the elder's pattern. Though he was irritated, Souichiro forced himself to keep calm. He kept watching, studying his movements as he dodged blows. As soon as found a small opening in his defence, Souichiro released all his pent up emotion in the form of a blinding fast kick which aimed for the side of the old master's head. Yamamoto was taken by surprise by the sudden increase in speed Souichiro had developed and the powerful kick connected with its intended target which caused a deafening thudding sound that echoed into the mountain area. Souichiro's eyes widened. He felt his kick had clearly hit Yamamoto with great force, he heard the sound of the impact it made, but the old man's head had hardly moved an inch.

"Unbelievable." Souichiro breathed out.

"That was quite impressive, I actually felt that." Yamamoto said casually putting his hand on Souichiro's leg. "But you've left yourself vulnerable." Yamamoto scolded as he removed the leg from the side of his head and gave the blonde-haired boy an uppercut that lifted him into the air. He flipped a few times before landing his stomach on the lush grass which did not at all soften the landing. Souichiro lied there unconscious and Yamamoto slowly approached him.

Yamamoto's hand went to the area of his head where Souichiro kicked him, he felt a bruise and he chuckled to himself. "Good grief, this child is full of surprises." He said as he sat next to an unconscious Souichiro, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

The Captains was about to begin as all present Captains stood in their places. As soon as everyone settled, Captain Unohana stepped out of her designated spot to begin the meeting.

"Before we start I want to thank all of you for attending this meeting despite the short notice. I'm sure you all realize that the Captains' meeting was to be scheduled for a later date, but I have some urgent news." She said stoically. This made everyone inside give her their complete undivided attention. "We all know the Head Captain is suspended from performing his duties to the Seireitei because of his latest actions, plus his whereabouts are unknown, thus we have been left without someone to lead us, but Central 46 has now instated a temporary Head Captain until Head Captain Yamamoto's suspension has been cleared by Central 46 and until he returns." Everyone in the room, except a few Captain Aizen, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi, showed their astonishment about this new development.

"Oi Unohana, don't you think it's a little early to replace Yamajii?" Captain Kyoraku spoke up.

"I agree, it is too soon, but this is just temporary and the candidate has already been selected, if you do not approve of the candidate you may take it up with Central 46, but I doubt they will change their minds."

"But this is madness! Head Captain Yamamoto has been with us for over a millennia, has Central 46 forgotten his service and dedication he has given to the Gotei 13 and the Seireitei, not to mention all the people, no one could ever replace him." Burst out Captain Komamura, outraged with the situation."

"Calm down Sajin this is just temporary, it's not for good." Captain Tousen interjected. "Think of the state the Seireitei will be in if we had no present Head Captain. Do not let your anger effect your judgement." After hearing his friend out, Captain Komamura calmed down.

"You're right Kaname, if it is for the good of everyone, it must be done."

"So who is the elected candidate?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"The candidate Central 46 has chosen for Head Captaincy is Sosuke Aizen." Unohana stated.

The hall went silent as they all stared at Captain Aizen. He wore his warm friendly smile as he observed the kinds of looks he was getting from everyone. Some nodded in approval and others didn't really mind. To them he was a great candidate for temporary Head Captain. He may not have been around as long as some of the other Captains, but they recognised him as an overall good guy who had value and morals. He was also a very powerful Captain who was highly respected by many Shinigami. They knew Captain Unohana couldn't be Head Captain because she was in charge of the Medical Division and didn't need the additional stress. It couldn't be Captain Ukitake because he was always ill and probably wouldn't be able to perform his duties properly and it definitely couldn't be Captain Kyoraku. The man would turn down the proposal because being Head Captain came with tons responsibilities, which he didn't really want, unless he had no choice.

"Are there any objections?" Unohana asked. The hall remained silent; the Captains were all satisfied with the decision. "Then it is settled, our Head Captain for the time being is Sosuke Aizen." She said happily.

"Come on, we should show respect and clap for our new Head Captain." Captain Gin Ichimaru said wearing that sly grin of his. The Captains started applauding for Head Captain Aizen, all except Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain Unohana motioned the newly elected Head Captain to Yamamoto's seat. Aizen nodded and casually walked to the Head Captain's wooden throne. Aizen sat down and looked around the hall from his view as Unohana went back to her position. When Captain Unohana settled in, Aizen spoke.

"Thank you all for entrusting me with this position, I had feared I was going to have some objections, but I'm glad that was not the case. I hope you will all trust me and I will do what is necessary to protect what is important. Now let us continue with the other notices. Does anyone have anything to say?" Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward. "Please go ahead Captain Kuchiki."

"A few days ago a boy who has strong spiritual pressure, barely of adult age, defied the law by not joining the Gotei 13 and left on his own journey. I tried to restrain him, but he proved to be too troublesome. The only way I could capture the boy was to incapacitate him by severely injuring him. He evaded capture with the assistance of an unknown conspirator or kidnapper, as I have said before to you, Captain Aizen." Byakuya said dispassionately.

"Wait a second, are you talking about Kasaki's son, Souichiro?" asked Captain Ukitake and Byakuya nodded. "He was a fine Shinigami; it was quite a tragedy when he was murdered."

"The point is that he is now a threat and I have classified him as a yellow alert priority." This statement caused a few of the Captains to mutter amongst each other.

"Are you insane Kuchiki?!" Captain Kurotsuchi proclaimed. "He is only a boy, he should not even register on my system, let alone be on yellow alert or maybe you aren't really worthy of the title Captain?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes and the mad scientist.

"If someone isn't worthy of the title Captain, it is certainly you; a man who was locked up for being a threat in the first place. Who knows, this boy could turn out like you, a bitter individual who prides himself on being greater than someone he wish he could surpass in his dreams. Is that not your relationship with Kisuke Urahara?" Mayuri had lost it.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE- HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! I SHOULD DISECT YOU AND THAT TRAITOUROUS SISTER OF YOURS AND MOUNT YOUR HEADS ON MY WALL!" What looked like anger flashed in Byakuya's eyes and both Captains reached for their blades.

"Settle down gentlemen, we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves. I believe in Captain Kuchiki's report; he is not one to overestimate someone's abilities. Now if there is nothing else, everyone is dismissed, except you Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said. Everyone, but Toushirou cleared the hall in silence. Mayuri was glaring at Byakuya with resentment while Byakuya coolly walked past, not taking any notice of Mayuri; he decided he wasn't worth it. The hall became empty, only Aizen and Toshiro remained.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have requested Momo Hinamori be transferred to your Division as a third seat." Aizen said walking past Toshiro with his hands behind his back.

"Okay, but why?" Toushirou asked.

"You and Momo are close friends, right? I figured she'd be happier if she was with you. My other reason for doing this also because I have a prodigy I've been teaching and he surpasses Momo in every aspect. I had told her it was for the best and she understands. All I need is your approval."

Toushirou didn't know what to feel about this. His childhood friend was being replaced and she might be coming to his Division. Toushirou mentally sighed. "Sure she can transfer to my Division." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "By the way, who is this prodigy of yours?"

"I shall tell everyone in due time Captain Hitsugaya. Think of it as a surprise."

* * *

Souichiro open his eyes and sat up quickly, but in his rush pain jolted through his system and he hissed in pain as he clutched the jaw the old man had hit.

"Ow, damn! Tch, the old man hits too hard." Souichiro said thinking out aloud.

"Good, you are awake." said Yamamoto, sitting, practically in Souichiro's face when he turned to face him. Souichiro virtually jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell gramps! Were you watching me sleep this whole time? That's really creepy. The last thing I want to wake up to is the faces of old people, they already look like zombies to me and- hey, the sun. It's only setting now." Souichiro said a bit amazed.

"Yes, you were not unconscious for very long. Now that you are awake, we should get back to training." Yamamoto said standing up.

"No." Souichiro said, "No disrespect but I'm only growing at a gradual pace at this rate and I don't have time to waste doing this normal training. You see I'm on a journey and I need to get moving. I know you very powerful old man Yamamoto, so I need you to teach me something really badass or I'll have to take my chances on my own."

After a long span of silence, Yamamoto sighed. "Very well, we shall use one of the old methods I've discovered to help you unlock your potential. If you manage to survive, you'll be able to leave with confidence in your strength."

Souichiro's trademark grin appeared on his face. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's get started."

Yamamoto and Souichiro were walking on a mountain path until they caught sight of a cave opening. Yamamoto led Souichiro inside the cave. It was somewhat dark and damp inside, it smelt of wet rocks and some was seen grown through crack in the walls. Yamamoto drew his sword and a small flame seemed to be burning on the sword's tip.

"Ryuujin Jakkka!" the old man cried as he swung his blade and the cave was immediately illuminated. It was an impressive sight for Souichiro to see Yamamoto use his Bloodline technique for the first time. He lit about fifty lanterns with one swing of his sword. The cave was much larger than the mouth made it out to be. The cave was so vast; it could fit a small town inside it. Souichiro marvelled at this.

"Amazing." Souichiro said, dragging out the word as he observed his surroundings.

"This is where I train heavily, where nothing shall burn. Now listen carefully, once we start this training, we must finish. This method solely depends on your reiatsu and your stamina, but most of all, your will. If you fail to do this you will-"

"I don't care about the consequences, because I need to get stronger." Souichiro interrupted. "To me it's the first option, the last option and the only option, so failure isn't even considered a possibility." Yamamoto saw the determination burning in Souichiro's eyes.

"I see. Then we shall get started immediately. Remember there is no turning back once we begin. I truly hope you are serious, because if you are not…" Yamamoto said and Souichiro felt a blade pierce his body. "You will die." Souichiro was too stunned by what just happened to do anything. Yamamoto's blade retracted and he slumped to the ground, gasping for air as he clutched his wound; he'd been impaled through his chest. Yamamoto dragged Souichiro through the cave by his collar until they reached a large chasm.

"This is where it begins and there is only one rule: Embrace your death." The old man said grimly, before he tossed Souichiro into the dark abyss.


	4. One with Death itself

**Title: **_One with d__eath itself_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** _Enjoy and Review_

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I see. Then we shall get started immediately. Remember there is no turning back once we begin. I truly hope you are serious, because if you are not…" Yamamoto said and Souichiro felt a blade pierce his body. "You will die." Souichiro was too stunned by what just happened to do anything. Yamamoto's blade retracted and he slumped to the ground, gasping for air as he clutched his wound; he'd been impaled through his chest. Yamamoto dragged Souichiro through the cave by his collar until they reached a large chasm.**

"**This is where it begins and there is only one rule: Embrace your death." The old man said grimly, before he tossed Souichiro into the dark abyss.**

* * *

Souichiro was falling fast, more air rushing past him as his descent to the bottom of the dark pit rapidly increased with his blood trailing behind. With what had just transpired and with his surroundings being pitch-black, Souichiro's emotions were in disorder. He trusted the old man and now he was going to die. Anger, panic, confusion and betrayal were the only things he felt. It was a similar feeling Souichiro felt ten years ago.

Even after everyone found out his father had been murdered, they refused to believe that Captain Aizen was capable of doing something like that; the whole idea was preposterous. Captain Aizen had helped the majority of the people in Souichiro's town in the past, so they found Souichiro's story insulting and soon the town had ignored his tales. The town had provided Souichiro with basic needs by leaving food and clothing outside his house and they tried their best to avoid any form of interaction. They didn't help him because they wanted to, but did this because they had to. Souichiro had a hole, a large empty hole, a void that could not be filled, until he found the one thing that would; Revenge.

After sometime, Souichiro finally went back to school, his absence was not missed. Many of his classmates avoided him and started ridiculing him, but two remained loyal and defended him; Raiyuda and Ami. He pretended to be happy just for them, but sometimes he couldn't bear it, but they always tried their best to make Souichiro happy and for a time he believed he was happy, until they left they parted in the worst way. He was alone again.

Souichiro's life stopped playing in his mind as he hit the water. The cold water shook him from his reminiscence and reminded him he was still alive. A second ago he truly believed his was going to hit something hard and most probably die. Maybe the old man really wasn't trying to kill him and this was actually part of his training. Now that the water had cooled him off, he started thinking more rationally.

"Focus." Souichiro said. He couldn't allow his issues from the past interfere with the present. It would do nothing but stop him from moving forward. He swam towards the nearest rock platform that was located in the centre of the chasm. Souichiro climbed out of the rock pool soaking wet and emptied any excess water from his sheathe before sheathing his sword again. When Souichiro tried to walk the pain in his chest came back and he staggered forward.

'**Damn, I can still feel it and I don't think the blood stopped flowing since I was stabbed… The more blood I lose, the more light-headed I'll become and soon I won't have the strength to get out of here… Gotta find a way out and fast.' **Souichiro thought.

He took a look at his surroundings and noticed the bottom of the chasm was illuminated by green glowing crystals all around him. Souichiro also noticed there were large holes around the walls of the chasm, lots of them. Souichiro figured he could use them to climb out and just continue with his quest without the training. Suddenly the hairs on neck stood up despite them being damp as Souichiro had heard the howl of a Hollow. Soon he heard other Hollows howling as well and the howls all came from around him, they were all coming from the openings. First one emerged from the lowest hole which was pretty close to the water, and then they all appeared, standing in their respective openings, watching Souichiro. Souichiro marvelled at the numbers surrounding him. He in his astonishment, Souichiro could, but only utter one word and that one word defined what he thought of his predicament:

"Shit."

The numerous Hollows sprang into action by lunging at the wounded Souichiro from all sides. Souichiro swung his sword and released a Getsuga Tensho wave in front of him, instantly killing the Hollows, before turning around to do the same behind himself. More Hollows came through the openings and Souichiro continued this tactic, but unfortunately some got too close for Souichiro long range attack and he now had to defend himself with melee combat, this worked against Souichiro due to his injury. With each slice of his sword, Souichiro grunted in pain, no matter how many he cut down, more just took their place. The blood from Souichiro's wound had soaked the upper half of his T-shirt which attracted even more Hollows to join the onslaught. Souichiro was hopelessly outnumbered, and then the inevitable happened. A few Hollows came from behind and grabbed Souichiro by the arms and neck. Souichiro used all of his might and forced them off, but he couldn't react fast enough to another Hollow from ramming him into the water.

Souichiro's head bobbed in the water, dazed as he looked for the rock platform he had been knocked off. He found it quickly despite his dizzy feeling and swam towards it knowing that staying in the water would be a disadvantage. Souichiro reached the rock platform, sword still in hand, and hauled himself up, but with just having his upper body out of the water, something had grabbed his leg. Souichiro saw it was tentacle from a Hollow. As he swung his sword to slice it, a humanoid-like Hollow, stood above him on the platform. The hollow kneed Souichiro in the face, sending him back into the water. The squid-like Hollow dragged Souichiro downwards to the dark depths of the pool, depraving him of oxygen. Numerous Hollows dove in towards Souichiro with their gills now visible. They all lumped on top of Souichiro to restrain him and eventually drown him. Souichiro flailed wildly, but this caused him to use up his already short amount of oxygen. Souichiro's world became dark as he was dragged to the nearly pitch-black depths. It became difficult for his eyes to remain open as the blinking of his eyes became slower and slower and when he finally couldn't handle it anymore, Souichiro's eyes closed and his mouth opened, letting whatever air he had left escape to the surface as his body continued to descend through the cold, dark waters.

* * *

Souichiro gingerly opened his eyes. He was standing in a totally white space. It was devoid of any concept of time or reality. It felt like he just existed in the plain, simply existed with no reason or purpose.

'**Am I dead?'** Souichiro thought.

The last thing he remembered was him being drowned by numerous Hollows. The wound in his chest was gone as well. He noticed he was dressed in a white kimono. His blonde hair was the only thing that was out of place in this blank world. Souichiro sat down, pondering about how his life ended.

"Why did I do the training? And for what reason was it for?" he said his thoughts out loud. "I did it because…" he said hoping he would automatically finish the sentence. Nothing came. Souichiro heard a faint voice in the distance and when he looked in its direction a door was there. With no other option besides lying around, Souichiro walked towards the door and gently turned the knob. The door opened and he stepped inside. Souichiro found himself inside a house that looked very familiar.

Souichiro felt like his heart stopped when he saw his father lying on the floor dead, covered in his own blood. Souichiro also saw a younger version of himself that stood next to him with tears streaming down his face. The young Souichiro's eyes moved slowly from his father's body to stare at his father's murderer, Sosuke Aizen. The tip of his sword was dripping with blood and he had his warm smile on his face that Souichiro found disturbing.

"Why did you kill my dad?" the young Souichiro said which was barely audible. "You two were friends; you came over for dinner sometimes and took me to the library, so why?" Souichiro's voice rose as he continued to speak. His hands formed into tiny fists. "He trusted you, I trusted you! Why did you betray us!?" Aizen whipped the remaining droplets of blood on his sword before sheathing it. He then turned to face the young Souichiro.

"The betrayal that you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome is the betrayal that you don't see. Remember that Souichiro." Aizen said, still smiling as the light reflected off his glasses.

"YOU BASTARD!" the present Souichiro yelled. With the instinct to kill screaming in every cell in his body, he launched a punch at Aizen. As it was about to connect, it phased right through. Souichiro realized this was this was only a memory and that he couldn't do anything. He stood there, helpless as he watched Aizen continue.

"Hate me, Souichiro. Hate me and let that hate fester inside you. Let it consume your being until you are desperate enough to feel the need, the urge, the drive to do nothing else, but to kill me. That shall be your only reason to live unless you feel your father is too unimportant to avenge." Souichiro was on his knees, covering his ears, begging for Aizen to stop, but his words were unheard.

"I can tell you now that if you tell everyone it was me who did this, they probably won't believe you. Your father's death shall be unjustified unless you choose it not to be. I shall leave you for now… but try to catch up." Aizen said, pricking the young Souichiro with a needle, "Because I will be waiting for you at the top." And he was gone. Souichiro's arms dropped to his sides as he listened to the wails of his younger self before he passed out.

'**Okay… I understand… I remember what I need to do… and why I need to do it…' **Souichiro was plunged back into the white space with a new determination. He saw a black piece of cloth intertwined with a red ribbon just floating around. He walked towards it, but was suddenly blocked off by a brick wall.

'**No. I will keep my promise or else... Or else I won't be able to face my father.' **Souichiro punched the brick wall and it moved slightly. He repeatedly punched the wall, hitting it, determined to break through. With one final punch, Souichiro managed to break through enough bricks to shove his arm through. He moved his arm wildly, hoping he could reach the material.

"Got It!" Souichiro said exclaimed and pulled it through the opening. As soon as it came through, Souichiro felt himself being thrust upwards and he was heading straight into a black hole.

* * *

Yamamoto sat patiently near the edge of the chasm. He showed no signs of worry since the boy's descent; it had been four hours since then. The old man defined the word patience as he continued to sit, waiting for something to happen. Yamamoto decided he might as well meditate, but before he could, a massive amount of spiritual pressure had just erupted. This caused Yamamoto's eyes to slowly open in surprise.

"What?" The pressure shook the cave itself it was so incredible. Yamamoto knew this force was coming from the chasm.

"Katashi…" A hand appeared, grabbing the ledge of the chasm, near where Yamamoto was sitting, radiating yellow glowing reiatsu. Then the figure radiating yellow reiatsu jumped and landed in front of Yamamoto, wearing a Shinigami Shihakusho and with a new sword.

"Yo, Gramps… I'm back." Souichiro said with his trademark grin.

"So you are." Yamamoto said standing up. "This is a very old training method used to awaken a person's latent Shinigami powers. I had detected a block in your spiritual pressure before when I noticed you could only release part of your power when you were irritated. This method was the only way to open a small part of the block, the rest is up to you. Now that you have the powers of a Shinigami from now on, the number of years you maintain the look of your current age has drastically increased and you are now able to perform Kidou."

Souichiro couldn't help but feel happy. He felt that his was body surging wth power He bowed. "Thank you for everything, Yamamoto-Sensei."

Yamamoto was taken aback by that title, but quickly hid his surprise. "Now we shall see if we ever meet again. I had brought your belongings and I have added some provisions for your trip. Unfortunately a map of yours had been shredded to pieces from your encounter with the Captain."

"That's okay; I'll just follow my instincts." Souichiro said opening his hand, revealing the red and black intertwined material

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet again." Souichiro said grabbing the backpack. "Later Yamamoto-Sensei." He said, making his way out the damp, dark cave and into night to truly begin his journey and Yamamoto couldn't help but smile to himself.

'**I'm sure you will have matured next time I see you.'** The old man thought as he resumed his meditation.

A/N: Well that does it for the Intro Arc. Remember your reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Cold Invasion

_**The Ice Dragon Arc**_

**Title: **_The Cold Invasion_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** _Yep, It's a new Arc._

* * *

The winds were howling during the night as snow fell at a rapid pace on the town of Snow Point, a town which resided west of the Seireitei city and was the closest town to the Borderlands, a barren land which had to be crossed to get to Hueco Mundo, land of the Hollows. Toushirou Hitsugaya, the Boy-Genius Captain of the Tenth Division, was busy filling in reports and other paperwork at a late hour. He was so busy; he probably hadn't noticed that everyone else had already retired for the night. He enjoyed the peace of things.

"Captain!"

It was fun while it lasted.

An oranged-haired woman exclaimed happily who had suddenly barged into the office. The sudden surprise had caused Toushirou to spill the ink bottle all over the paperwork that he had been working on all day. He stared blankly at the ink covered documents. The atmosphere in the room dropped as the woman drunkenly walked right in.

"Aww it's just as cold in here as it is outside." The woman whined in her drunken stupor. She was the Vice-Captain of the Tenth Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. She looked over to the desk where her Captain was seated to find a rather large spillage of ink covering some papers. She gasped. "Captain, you need to be more careful!" Toushirou Hitsugaya now had a large vein bulging from the side of his head as his features darkened. The brush Captain Hitsugaya was holding snapped in two under the intense pressure he was applying.

"Matsumoto…" He said in a low threatening tone as he stood up. "Do you have any idea how long I've spent doing these reports until you barged right in and messed it up?!" Not knowing this was a rhetorical question in her drunken state, Rangiku began counting slowly, using her fingers. Watching this display of stupidity, Toushirou sighed and decided there was no point in getting upset when she was like this and sat back down in defeat. "Don't worry Captain, I'll compensate you with a whole buncha jelly beans." Rangiku said as she made her way to the couch in the office while Toushirou's face became flushed.

"W-Why don't you go outside and sober up, before you continue to speak such nonsense."

"I can't do that, I'll freeze to death!" Rangiku said pouting.

"Then wear a jacket."

"That's mean Captain."

"What else is new?"

"Captain!"

"What? What' wrong?"

"What happened to your reports? They're covered in ink!"

Toushirou was at a loss for words. He stared at his Vice-Captain with a dumbfounded expression. **'It's just the alcohol; it just has to be the alcohol.' **Toushirou mentally reminded himself. He let that issue go for now and changed the subject.

"Have you seen Momo? She was supposed to be here a while ago."

"Hinamori?" She said as she lied down. "Well I didn't see her at the pub."

"Of course you wouldn't, she's not like you. Plus she doesn't have tendencies to hide alcohol in my drawers and- Rangiku?"

"…"

"Oi Matsumoto-" Before he could finish, he heard Rangiku giggling like a little girl. He looked over the couch to see she had fallen into one _her_ dreams.

'**Jeez. I wonder what she's dreaming about.'** A sudden knock at the door acquired Toushirou's attention. He casually walked over to the door, expecting it to be Momo. She had a habit of being late sometimes, but Toushirou didn't really mind, although he would never admit it. He was a Captain and he had to deal with tardiness accordingly. He twisted the knob and opened the door. "It's about time you-" Toushirou froze instantly as he saw his childhood friend draped over another Shinigami's shoulder.

"Well? Are you gonna let me in or what?" Souichiro asked with a smug expression.

* * *

Souichiro explained to the Captain, that he had been walking for a few days now and when he arrived into town, he saw a couple of Hollows ambush a Shinigami girl by hiding in the snow. He said they were easy to defeat and all that happened was Momo getting the wind knocked out of her and that she would awaken shortly. Toushirou nodded at the explanation.

"I see. I guess I should have expected this. The Tenth Division was specifically placed just on the outskirts of this town to counter the numerous Hollow attacks. We know the Hollows have a base around here, but we have yet to locate it. By the way, what is your name?" Souichiro straightened up at the question.

"M-my name?" He stammered, knowing that if he said his name he would most likely be recognised by the Captain.

"Yeah **your** name or is that question too difficult for you to answer?" The Captain said staring at Souichiro with a bored expression.

"Well… Uh…" Souichiro went on without a clue on what to say.

"Fine, don't answer. Then what Division you from, that question isn't too hard for you, is it?" Toushirou said in a condescending tone.

"Division?"

"Yeah, Division, you are a Shinigami aren't you?"

Souichiro finally noticed that the white-haired Captain was referring to the uniform he was wearing. He hadn't removed it since he left Yamamoto-Sensei with his improved power. Panicked, Souichiro quickly changed the subject to keep the Captain off his identity. "Y-yeah. Hey who is that girl anyway?"

"She's a friend transferring from another Division. Now, I won't ask you again after this. Who are you and what Division are you from?" The Captain asked with a hint of coldness in his voice. Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his ruse and deception being not his finest skill, Souichiro decided not to play dumb any longer and abandon his cover.

"That's none of your business." He said standing up.

"Oh, is that right? You see, that's where we disagree. I'm a Captain of one of Thirteen Divisions, so anyone who wears that uniform and that catches my attention, automatically makes it my business." The Young Captain said with edge in voice as he gripped the sword on his back. "If you don't speak up, you'll soon find out that compared to what I can do, this blizzard will be a summer breeze."

Souichiro smirked. "Is that so?"

Just as Toushirou was about to say something, he was interrupted by the large amounts of reiatsu that suddenly appeared outside. They both rushed outside into, what was now a blizzard which covered the ground in layers of snow, to check out what was going on. Wind blowing caused their Shinigami uniforms to flap uncontrollably. Souichiro had to use his arm to shield his eyes from the gale, but Toushirou Hitsugaya stood there, arms folded and unflinching as the he sensed Hollows draw near.

'**I've never faced this many before, plus they're really powerful. I don't know the exact number, but it's too much for one to handle without someone getting hurt.' **Toushirou thought.

Souichiro on the other hand could tell they were a lot and that they were close, he didn't know how, but he could. There were so many and he knew where every single one of them was.

"Oi, Sunshine. I don't know you and I don't like you, but you have guts for attempting to fight me, so I'll fill you in. We cannot allow these Hollows to take this town no matter what. This town is not only the closest stronghold we have to Hueco Mundo, but it also home to one of the strongest Zanpakuto spirits and my master, but right now he is in one of his deep sleeps on a nearby mountain range. During this time he is very vulnerable." The white-haired Captain stated in a impassive tone, looking straight ahead.

"Will you help me defend this town?"

Souichiro chuckled softly. "Sure, why not, I haven't had much action lately, you don't have to like someone to fight with them, right?"

The blizzard raged on and Toushirou drew his sword, preparing for the onslaught, but Souichiro just stood there, arms crossed with his trademark smile. "Aren't you going to draw your weapon?" Toushirou asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, I got something else in mind." Souichiro said with confidence in voice. Then the Hollows appeared.

Seven of them leaped out of the snow, heading for Souichiro and Captain Hitsugaya. Their masks looked like skulls from a bull and they had tribal designs all over it. They had brown fur on their shoulders, wrists and ankles and wore faded grey loincloths. Their lean muscle was so toned that they were easily visible for anyone to see.

Souichiro's smile never left and his spiritual pressure skyrocketed, his reiatsu radiating a yellow glow that acted a bright beacon. Toushirou raised an eyebrow at the sudden explosive power the blonde boy emitted. Souichiro's reiatsu quickly settled and focused in, wrapping itself around him. Souichiro made sure he was the target for the Hollows by walking forward. He cocked back his fist and waited for the hollows to reach him. Just as the hollows came in to close proximity, he dashed past all of them.

All seven collapsed, unmoving, slowing evaporating into spirit particles. The Captain of the Tenth Division nodded in approval, acknowledging that it was quite an impressive feat, but on the other hand Souichiro was panting hard and he felt as if he would collapse if he did that again.

"Damn. I'm still not used to accelerating that fast." He said in between breaths.

The Captain then joined up with Souichiro. "Looks like using that technique takes its toll on you."

"Yeah, I bottle up all spiritual pressure of my Bloodline inside of me to an extent and use it to enhance my strength while moving at high speeds. But I don't think I can do it any more, I'm at my limit." Souichiro explained and then he turned around sharply and drew his new blade. The shape and form were still the same, but the blade was midnight black covered in orange engravings and the hilt was wrapped in a deep crimson cloth. "There are a whole lot of them, get ready kid."

"In case you did not catch it the first time, I am not a kid, I am Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya, remember that."

"Funny, I don't remember asking."

Many of the same Hollow that attacked earlier emerged in numerous numbers from the snow and converged on the two defenders. Without hesitation, both Souichiro and Toushirou attacked the oncoming Hollows. Souichiro used his power and quick reflexes to cut through the Hollows which resulted in their immediate death while Toushirou used his speed and agility to swiftly and gracefully slice through the Hollows. Toushirou watched the movements of Hollows surrounding him and evaded accordingly when they tried to swipe at him before countering with a 360 degree spinning slice. Souichiro easily predicted the attacks of the Hollows and overpowered them with heavy slashes. He gave a sharp uppercut to a Hollow that lunged at him with one hand and in that span of time; he sliced the Hollow, holding the sword with his other. As superb as their fighting skills were, the Hollow numbers never ceased and both warriors' stamina was starting wearing out as the onslaught raged on. Toushirou's nimble quickness only got him so far as the Hollows soon adapted to his fighting style and started pressuring the young Captain. Souichiro's inexperience with a sword was becoming his downfall. After he delivered some jaw crunching punches and knee lifts to the face, he would try to go for the killing blow, but the Hollows started evading the slashes and used their numbers to their advantage by ramming Souichiro from all directions. Souichiro knew where they were, but was too drained to get out of the way. The warriors soon found themselves back to back with each other.

"…They're too many… Can't keep up…" Souichiro said between his breaths.

"…They're adapting… to how we fight…" Toushirou said breathless as well.

"We have to… clear out most right now."

"I Understand… You ready?"

"Yeah…"

Toushirou and Souichiro started raising their spiritual pressure as the large army of Hollow converged on them. Both fighters raised their sword above their heads, standing back to back. "Hey, I never caught your name." Toushirou said.

The blonde grinned. "And you never will."

"Hmph. Whatever." Toushirou said smiling just as mischievously as Souichiro.

"_Sit upon the frozen Heavens-_"

"_Getsuga-_"

"_HYOURINMARU!_"

"_TENSHO!_"

A large dragon of ice shot out in one direction and a yellow crescent in the other. Both attack wiped out the mass numbers of Hollow. The ice dragon froze the Hollows and then shattered into tiny shards, leaving nothing behind while the yellow crescent wave tore through the ground, eradicating the other large group Hollows by engulfing them in its wave of destructive force. There was only a hand full of the tribal Hollows left and seeing their numbers dwindle drastically, they decided to retreat.

"Now to finish them off." Souichiro said preparing another attack, but the white-haired Captain placed a hand in front of him.

"No, we should follow them and get to their lair, that way we'll be able destroy the source. We cannot continuously defend; we have to launch our own attack." He said and sheathed his blade. Souichiro spat some blood into the snow and sheathed his sword as well.

"Yeah, fine. I understand."

They silently followed the group of retreating Hollows to a cave behind some snowy hills near some mountains. The cave outside of the cave was covered in all sorts of marking and the inside was completely dark, but there seemed to be a faint light glowing in the distance. Souichiro and Toushirou both nodded at each other before entering the dark cavern to confront the root behind the Hollow invasion.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.


	6. Los Antiguos

**Title:**_ Los Antiguos_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** _Some deep Bleach music would help for the tone of this Chapter._

* * *

**Recap:**

**They silently followed the group of retreating Hollows to a cave behind some snowy hills near some mountains. The cave outside of the cave was covered in all sorts of marking and the inside was completely dark, but there seemed to be a faint light glowing in the distance. Souichiro and Toushirou both nodded at each other before entering the dark cavern to confront the root behind the Hollow invasion.**

* * *

The pair continued their journey through the dark, chilly cave, cautiously minding their surroundings as they drew closer to the faint light in the distance. Captain Hitsugaya had used Kidou to heal himself on the way in and was currently using the healing Kidou on Souichiro as they walked. Ever since they entered the cave there had been an unsettling silence, a silence that filled the atmosphere, one that predicted the coming of something colossal.

"Hey uh… thanks for saving her, she's a close friend of mine." Toushirou finally spoke up.

"Yeah, no problem and thanks for not… you know, trying to kill me."

"Yeah… Why won't you tell me who you are? I've already figured that you are not of us, so why the secrecy?"

"I told you, that's none of your business right now. Don't worry; there will be a time when everyone will know who I am." Souichiro said and the Captain sighed.

Toushirou let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, whatever, it's not like I care anymore."

"Good… Say, Toushirou,"

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Yeah, fine. Do you know anyone in the Gotei 13 named Ami Izuna?" Souichiro asked

"So I should just divulge information about others when you don't even reveal your own name, how reasonable." The Captain said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Souichiro sighed. "I guess you have a point there." Souichiro remained silent as they continued to walk, deciding not to press the matter any further. He just really wanted know how she was doing. She was the only one he knew how to get in contact with because of her location. While thinking of her, he also thought of Raiyuda. Thinking of him made his blood boil. It was all because of him that the trio had split up. He had a mountain of questions he needed to ask him and even if he had to beat it out of him, he would get some answers. At the same time Souichiro was also sad. They friends, rivals, brothers and all those ties were thrown away right before his eyes.

"Ami Izuna, fifth seat, Sixth Division. Acknowledged by some Captains as well as her superior, Captain Kuchiki"

Souichiro was knocked out of his thought at this new information and he looked at the boy genius in confusion. "Toushirou?"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's Captain Hitsugaya and that's all I'm telling, got it?" The Captain said offhandedly, as if he could care less about what he said.

Souichiro genuinely smiled as he faced straight ahead. He was happy to hear that she was doing well. He chuckled as he shook his head because she was in Byakuya's Division of all people. Honestly. "Thank you."

"Whatever. I'm done healing you."

"Thanks, and just in time, we're here." Souichiro said as they entered another section of the cave. The two stood on a cliff not higher than a hundred meters and were intrigued at what they saw below. The tribal group of Hollows that had attacked them earlier were down below in chanting and dancing around a huge bonfire. There were so many of them, but due to Souichiro and Toushirou's defence, their numbers weren't as great anymore. The two warriors witnessed another one of the Hollows join the masses, but this one seemed somewhat different. The Hollow looked similar to the rest, but it had this appeared to be more human than Hollow. There was a missing part of its mask on the right side of its face which revealed its pale blue eyes and some young, but chalk white skin. It only had one horn and it wore a gold amulet with blue weird engravings. It was too far for them to make out. The Hollow wore a red tattered cape and also carried a white staff with a skull of a Hollow on top of it, covered in its own blue engravings. The Hollow raised his staff and all the other Hollows became silent.

"My brothers," The Hollow spoke in a rough male voice which was mixed with something evil. It was as if two people were talking at the same time. "the time has come for us to take our rightful place on top as the dominant species once more. 400 years ago we were the most feared breed of Hollow, now some group called the Espada has risen to power,"

"Espada?" Souichiro questioned.

"I'm not sure what its talking about myself." Toushirou admitted.

"but the end to their reign is near. Soon no one will stand in our way, not the Espada, not the Shinigami, not anyone! Speaking of Shinigami," The Hollow looked in the pair's direction. "You two, come out, I know you are here. Come down, I wish to… converse with you."

Souichiro and Toushirou were both startled by how the hollow detected them so quickly. They both realized this some kind of high level hollow and it. Souichiro was weary about the intelligence it possessed. Judging from the attack on the town, it seemed to have military prowess. They both had to be cautious.

"This is a trap and you know it Hitsugaya."

"Idiot, I realize this, but I'm interested in what he has to say, I could learn something of importance that I can report to the Seireitei if this is a threat can't be contained. Let's go." The Captain commanded as he jumped down and Souichiro followed after.

A sea of Hollow parted to make a path for Souichiro and Toushirou as they landed on the bottom level. The two trod cautiously, not taking their eyes off the surrounding enemies knowing any one of them could attack them at any time. As they reached the presumed leader of the tribal Hollows, Toushirou got a good look at the amulet markings. It was a skull of a Hollow with an 'A' running through it and it produced a faint glow. The Hollow stared at them for a brief moment before speaking.

"I see I have a Captain in my presence."

"Just who are you?" Toushirou asked sternly.

"Forgive me; I have yet to introduce myself. I am Corazon Del Hueco, the king and shaman of the _Los Antiguos_, the Hollow you see before you. And you are?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division."

"Interesting and he is?" Corazon asked looking at Souichiro.

"To be honest I don't know myself." The Hollow laughed.

"I see. Tell me," Corazon said as his voice got serious. "Who do you think you are coming into our sacred land? Was it not the Shinigami who nearly eradicated us centuries ago!?" His loud voice echoed inside the cave. "Why have do you kill my brothers when they only try to repopulate the land that we once lost?"

"You were going kill innocent people in that town!" Souichiro interjected.

"I believe I was talking to the Captain, know your place boy." Souichiro glared at the hollow and kept a hand on the sword on his back and said nothing more.

"He is right though, we can't allow you to do as you please." Toushirou stated.

"DO AS WE PLEASE!? NONSENSE! We are merely doing this for survival!" Corazon barked. "Look around you, we are forced to live in this place because you Shinigami. Our numbers are scarce and the majority of us have been wiped out by your people. Who decided that Hollows were evil? We may eat humans and spirits, but that is the course of our nature! Is a predator proclaimed evil for catching its prey? I No! Then why is it any different with Hollows?" He testified, spreading his arms out.

"We, as the Los Antiguos, actually care when our brethren die. When they die, we hear them cry out in agony and this fuels our rage. This nonsense about Hollows not having any hearts or souls is a lie and that lie makes us out to be nothing but mindless animals that need to be put down. That is how the Shinigami perceives us, how the world perceives us. Now we are exterminated on sight without reason, just simply because. And if you are blind to that truth then I shall make you…"

The Hollows with crimson marked masks appeared behind Souichiro and Toushirou, restraining them. They both tried to break free, but to no avail. Their hold on them was too strong.

"…Understand."

One of the Hollows brought in a Shinigami male. He was bound by some sort of hardened substance. His panicked screams were muffled and his struggling was futile. His desperate, pleading eyes locked with Captain Hitsugaya's as he tried to call out for help.

"Behold." Corazon instructed the hollow plunged the staff into the man. The blue engravings on the staff glowed and the man started to transform. White ooze erupted from where the staff was plunged in. the man's wrists and ankles developed fur and his skin became pale. Souichiro watched in horror as this transformation took place. The transformation ended with the mask being formed and the man was now a fully-fledged hollow.

"I-Impossible." Toushirou muttered through gritted teeth.

"You call it impossible. I call it, _revenge._" Corazon said as he walked towards Souichiro. "Now I shall do the same to your nameless comrade Captain."

"Bastard, touch me and I'll kill you!" Souichiro yelled, though there was no substance in his words.

"You'll kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh." He said as he stood in front of Souichiro. "As soon as you join us, hopefully that defiant attitude of yours shall be disposed of."

"That man…" Toushirou spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Hmm, did you say something Captain?" Corazon said in a mocking tone.

"That man… was from my Division…"

"Ah, then he should make a fine soldier."

"I'm not sure who attacked who in the beginning, but…" He said raising his head. "What matters now is that you have just kidnapped and corrupted one of my men and that in my eyes…" The Hollows holding him instantly froze and then shattered into ice shards. "…Is unforgivable."

Corazon took a step back in fear as he saw the Captain's spiritual pressure escalate radically. Souichiro was amazed; he had never felt such a cold, fierce spiritual pressure. The Hollows in the area all walked backwards, trembling because of the enormous reiatsu. Frost started forming around the surrounding area and the bonfire was almost snuffed out.

**Are**** all Captains this powerful?'** Souichiro thought, stunned by how much spiritual pressure was pouring out of the Captain.

"What is this reiatsu?!" Corazon yelled in a panicked voice.

"Does this frighten you Corazon? I." Toushirou Hitsugaya taunted as he drew his sword. "It's been a while since I used this. Now Corazon, I shall make you understand why a Captain should not be trifled with and why you shouldn't mess with my Division." If Toushirou's eyes could kill, everyone here would be dead. They were so full of murderous intent that Souichiro couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. The Captain then released an even greater amount of pressure than before. He the uttered one word that made time felt as if it stopped.

"**Bankai..."**

A/N: Sorry, had to try and make this a cliff-hanger

Spanish translations:

Los Antiguos- The Ancient ones

Corazon Del Hueco- Heart of the Hollow


	7. Wrath of the Ice Dragon

**Title:**_ Wrath of the Ice Dragon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** Here's some action for you guys. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Does this frighten you Corazon? I." Toushirou Hitsugaya taunted as he drew his sword. "It's been a while since I used this. Now Corazon, I shall make you understand why a Captain should not be trifled with and why you shouldn't mess with my Division." If Toushirou's eyes could kill, everyone here would be dead. They were so full of murderous intent that Souichiro couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. The Captain then released an even greater amount of pressure than before. He the uttered one word that made time felt as if it stopped. **

"**Bankai..."**

* * *

Souichiro witnessed the immense reiatsu that the Captain had released caused snow and ice to cover the walls and floors inside of the cave. There was a mist, created from the young Captain that concealed himself while his power continued to escalate. The force of the spiritual pressure caused the elite Hollows that were holding Souichiro to release him and retreat as far away as possible from the crushing reiatsu. Even though he was now free, Souichiro eyes remained fixed on the figure hidden behind the cloud. When the mist cleared, it revealed an ice altered Toushirou Hitsugaya. The ice that covered his feet resembled those of a dragon and the hands that gripped his sword tight were covered in ice as well, but the most drastic change in the Captain was that he had developed large intimidating wings and a tail completely made of ice.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" The Captain roared as he sharply swung his sword and the air swiftly snapped the Hollow Shaman's staff in two and a small cut appeared on his chest. The explosive reiatsu left Corazon staring at him wide-eyed in shock as the blood slowly trickled down his pale chest.

'**What the hell is this? It- It's just incredible. I could tell that Hitsugaya was strong, but this? This is insane. He swung his sword from a distance and it not only cut the guy, it managed to destroy his staff as well. Is this just the surface of what Bankai can do?' **Souichiro thought.

"Get ready Corazon, I won't hold back!" He said as he charged at the Hollow Shaman. Corazon gulped as he narrowly evaded the blade by hair as he leaped backwards, creating separation. Captain Hitsugaya came at him again, but this time Corazon was prepared. The blade was inches away from his throat before he vaulted over the Captain's head and vanished and reappeared on the cliff that Souichiro and the Captain had previously been on and continued in that direction out of sight.

'**That movement, it was like flash step, but the pitch lower and it felt darker. He's fast.' **

"Focus!" It was Toushirou's loud voice knocking Souichiro out of his thoughts. "Listen, I'm going after him, so I don't need any unnecessary interference." He said with his back to Souichiro. Souichiro nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"Yeah I get you. I have to get rid of the rest of these guys here." Souichiro said as he eyed the Hollows in area.

"Do what's necessary, understand?" Souichiro nodded solemnly. He caught the underlying message that he should kill every hollow in the cave, including his former subordinate.

"Yeah, I do." With that said, the Captain lifted off, taking flight at great speeds, following Corazon's trail through the cave leaving Souichiro by himself, with the Hollows.

As soon as Toushirou's presence left the cave, Souichiro noticed that the Hollows around him had become braver as they slowly moved towards him. There were snarls and hissing coming from the Hollows surrounding him, even though the masks hid their facial feature, Souichiro could tell they were bloodthirsty. Souichiro pointed his blade at the mass of Hollows as his reiatsu started to escalate.

"Hey, just because he's not here doesn't give you the right to underestimate me!" Souichiro yelled. Dust continuously blew outwards as his yellow swirling reiatsu surrounded him. Souichiro may not have known it, but his iris' flickered red before gradually returning to his usual brown eyes as his reiatsu concentrated within himself. The dust became still and Souichiro, now covered in a bright yellow aura, slowly breathed deeply. He pointed his blade at the hollows in front of him, but looked particularly at the Hollow that used to be a Shinigami.

"Sorry about this." were Souichiro's last words before he had instantly vanished and reappeared back to back with the former Shinigami.

'**You will not die in vain.' **Blood flowed out from the Hollow's chest as its body slowly crumpled to the ground. Not even waiting for a moment, a hand full of Hollows broke off from the rest and lunged at Souichiro with their sharp claws, going in for the kill.

Quicker than the hollows could follow, Souichiro flash stepped a couple of metres away from his previous position. When the group of hollows realized their prey wasn't where it was supposed to be, it was already too late as a yellow crescent wave of energy crashed into them, obliterating them into spirit particles. The sullen expression on his face showed it as he stared at the rest of the Hollows as he realized what could be the catastrophic truth behind the hollows.

"I don't know how many of you are actually Hollows, or how many of you are actually all people that have been transformed into them. For all I know I could be killing people's friends, brothers, mothers or even fathers." He sighed.

"I promise, I'll make this quick." He said as slowly raised the black sword which radiated a yellow glow that exposed his passion. Now acknowledging Souichiro as a major threat, the mass of Hollows charged at the blonde, their footsteps rumbling and echoing inside the cave. Souichiro stared at them once more before he started swinging his blade.

'**Sokusha Getsuga Tensho.'**

* * *

Toushirou was hot on the trail of the Hollow Shaman. He manoeuvred through the damp cave, avoiding any rocks or stalagmites in his way. Captain Hitsugaya was holding a blade of vengeance; he wanted his retribution not only for his subordinate, but for the people he assumed had also been transformed in to Hollows. He had realized this after Corazon's demonstration that he could have done that to countless people before as well. He saw Corazon emerge from the cave and fly straight up and a few moments later the young Captain also emerged from the cave into the cold night air which he gratefully welcomed. The blizzard before had settled into a gentle snowfall and Toushirou looked into the sky, searching for the Hollow and immediately found him waiting high in the sky. Captain Hitsugaya slowly rose into the sky to meet the Shaman with some distance separating them.

"Glad you could make it Captain. It was too cramped in the cave for my liking. This battle should take place in the open." Corazon said casually as if they were friends.

"Shut up! I know what you've done you sick twisted freak."

"Whatever do you mean-"

"Those Hollows in the cave used to be people didn't they?" Toushirou interjected. There was a pause and a powerful gust of wind blew in, ruffling the Captain's hair as he stared at the hollow occupying an area of the sky.

Corazon slowly clapped his hands as he began to speak. "My word, I have a genius in my presence. Yes they did, but I assure you I try my best to look after them. They were perfectly fine until you came along."

"Bastard." Toushirou said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough, I have yet to possess a Captain level subordinate."

"I don't think so, not without the staff of yours."

"Hmm, oh that's right you destroyed it." Corazon said not phased. Toushirou became doubtful. Earlier he basically saw Corazon quivering in fear, but now he seemed more confident than ever. Something wasn't right, he had to be cautious. "Enough talk, it's time for you to face your demise." He said as pointed a finger at the young Captain. The Hollow Shaman began charging a red ball of energy which grew larger and larger.

'**Cero!' ** Hitsugaya thought, but I was not what it appeared. Instead of it being released, the red ball of energy transformed and it took the shape of a long lance.

"Not what you expected right? I can manipulate the use of my cero and instead of firing it; I can mould it into a weapon. And while I wield it, its force and pressure's strength accumulates. Now shall we begin?"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes while Corazon's visible eye showed his amusement. The two charged at each to begin a battle that would determine the fate of Snow Point. The Hollow and Shinigami's weapons viciously locked with each other, the sound piercing the quietness of the night. Both fighters' spiritual pressure reeked of viciousness, neither one of them dared to blink as they stared each other down. They both broke away from the lock, but Toushirou, not wasting a second, sent a large ice dragon towards Corazon, a much larger version now that he was using his Bankai. The ice dragon opened its mouth to try and engulf the Hollow Shaman and instead of evading, Corazon dove in head first into the ice dragon's mouth and a few seconds after it solidified, he shattered it from within.

"That's not going to work." The Hollow Shaman said as he flew towards the Tenth Division Captain. Corazon slashed for Toushirou's head, but the young Captain avoided it by flying further up. Toushirou then launched a barrage of ice dragons that targeted Corazon to assault him from different directions. The Hollow Shaman moved swiftly, flying over and ducking under the dragons, skilfully evading each one of them. "I told you that won't work!" Corazon yelled as he looked back to the Captain, but he had already vanished from his spot.

"What?" He said astonished. Before he could even ask himself where the Captain went, Toushirou attacked from under him, managing to scratch Corazon's mask before he dashed back, but the young Captain's assault wouldn't stop there, he pursued the Hollow Shaman, not giving him a chance to breathe. Toushirou pressured Corazon by repeatedly smashing his blade against the Hollow's weapon with heavy, but very quick strikes. Corazon found it hard to keep up with this kind of power and speed and quickly distanced himself away from the Captain. Toushirou raised his sword and immediately generated five large ice dragons that stood in front of him.

"Kouri no Dangan!" Toushirou exclaimed and all five dragons fired hundreds of ice shards at Corazon. He tried to dodge them, but inevitably his was caught by the volley of ice shards. Cuts and scrapes appeared on the body of Corazon as he was blitzed by the numerous amounts of ice shards. He quickly twisted his Cero lance in a clockwise motion at a rapid pace which disintegrated any other shards that came his way. Toushirou commanded the ice dragons to cease firing at the Hollow Shaman for the time being.

"I told you, I'm not going to hold back."

"It wouldn't make a difference. I will have the desired outcome of this battle."

"If that's what you-" Toushirou stopped in mid-sentence when he felt someone's strong spiritual pressure rising up further and further. **'It's that guy. It seems like he's really preparing to destroy the whole cave.'**

"You better focus on me child!" Corazon shouted as he threw his Cero lance at Toushirou. The young Captain had seen the attack coming a mile away and prepared to deflect the lance with his sword. As it reached Toushirou, Corazon let out a ominous laugh.

"You aren't going to stop it that way."

As Toushirou opted to repel the lance, his eyes widened as the weapon detonated, releasing a huge bright, red explosion that engulfed him. The blast had a deafening sound that echoed and the explosion lit up the dark, night sky.

* * *

Back at the Captain's office, a certain black and slightly purple-haired girl started to regain consciousness because of the loud explosion. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she got up from the chair and rubbed her eyes. She heard giggling coming from somewhere in the room and when Momo turned around to find the source, she found a sleeping Rangiku.

"If Rangiku is here, that means I made it to the Tenth Division station, but where's- Shiro-chan." She gasped. "That's his spiritual pressure out there."

She grabbed her sheathed sword and ran out the door, but instead of a dark night sky, she was met with a bright red light which illuminated the sky from a distance. "What is this other massive spiritual pressure I'm sensing? Wait there's also another somewhere."

"3rd Seat Hinamori!" a Shinigami called, followed by a few others. "We heard the explosion all the way from the inner part of town, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think Captain Hitsugaya is trying to deal with the problem. It's probably a Hollow. Listen, tell the men to fall back to the inner part of the town and be on guard if anything comes your way. I'm going to assist the Captain in whatever threat he is dealing with."

"Ma'am, what about Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Another spoke up.

"She'll be fine, now please hurry."

"YES MA'AM!" All of them shouted and travelled back to the town using Flash Step. Momo quickly started running in the direction of her friend's spiritual pressure.

'**Please be okay Shiro-chan'** she thought as she continued running.

* * *

'**Sokusha Getsuga Tensho.'**

Souichiro then rapidly swung his sword as he released several numbers of his yellow destructive crescent-shaped waves aimed at the crowd of Hollows. Each wave that hit eradicated a group of Hollows in the mass with a blast. The forces of the attacks were so enormous that it caused the cave itself to tremble. Getsuga Tensho after Getsuga Tensho continued to be released until every last Hollow inside the cave was destroyed. Souichiro decided to end it with one final one which he aimed at the roof of the cave, causing the whole area to start collapsing. Souichiro quickly sheathed his sword and made a break for it as there was not much time before the whole place caved-in. He used Flash Step to evade falling chunks of rock as he headed towards the cliff which had the only path that lead to the outside. Once he landed on the platform, Souichiro sprinted. The cave opening was quickly being filled with boulders and rocks and in last effort tactic, he closed his eyes as he dove for the outside, hoping he would make it.

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself lying on a bed of snow. He let out a sigh of relief. He had made it. Souichiro shook off the snow from his face as he got up and turned around to see that the cave had completely collapsed.

"Now to go help Toushirou-" Souichiro felt a sharp pain in his system that caused him to fall on his hands and knees. His body wouldn't move and he felt his energy was beyond drained. **'D- Damn it. It looks like I overdid it. My body, it won't move.'** He thought, wincing in pain as he tried to will himself to move. Souichiro lifted his head slightly to see if the Captain's battled had ended, but he found something he didn't expect to see.

'**Whoa. What happened?' **He thought as he and saw large amounts of smoke in the sky. **'This doesn't look good, I have to hurry.' **Souichiro slowly started crawling, trying his best to join up with Toushirou and hopefully put an end to the battle as soon as possible.

* * *

**Translations: **

Kouri no Dangan – Ice bullets

Sokusha Getsuga Tensho – Rapid-fire Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang


	8. Will of the Hollow

**Title: **_Will of the Hollow_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** _Nothing much to report, except the soundtrack "Final Getsuga Tensho Stand up, be strong" was what helped me with this Chapter, simply awesome._

* * *

Corazon watched as the vast smoke cloud covered the sky. The sky returned to its usual dark colour and as the snow continued to fall, it turned black as it mixed with the thick smog. Corazon reformed another Cero lance in his hand, waiting for any signs of life within the smoke. He waited a few moments before pronouncing the Captain dead. "You fought well; you would have been an excellent addition to my army." He said. Suddenly giant ice pillars erupted out of nowhere, surrounding the Hollow Shaman.

"What is this?"

"Did you think I would be defeated so easily?" a voice said.

"Impossible." Corazon said disbelievingly as he witnessed the young Captain appear before him, unharmed. "You should be dead."

"I knew not to take you lightly. What you thought was me was merely my ice doppelganger. It only works on an opponent once, so I kept it in reserve for as long as possible. I used this technique when I was concealed behind my ice dragons and left it in my place. When I saw you create that lance I suspected it still had the same properties of a regular cero. I'm glad I trod cautiously." Toushirou said as he pointed his blade at Corazon. The large ice pillars started circling the Hollow Shaman, slowly closing in.

"Earlier you commented on the fact that I was a genius. You didn't know how right you were." He said as he twisted his sword like a key.

"_Sennen Hyoro_."

The giant ice pillars immediately converged with a rumbling sound, trapping and crushing Corazon within the ice prison. The combined tower of ice stood out as tall as skyscraper and was covered with several thick layers of ice. Toushirou took a deep breath and let his Bankai shatter and the many shards of ice fell out of the sky as he returned to his normal state. He sighed as he sheathed his blade, finally letting his body relax after a hard fought battle.

"It's over." He whispered. Just as Toushirou turned around to descend back to the ground he heard a noise. He looked back to the ice prison to find large cracks forming all over it.

'**No way.'**

The ice radiated a deep crimson glow as a massive amount of spiritual pressure was being emitted from it. More cracks visibly appeared, slowly connecting with other cracks and before long the ice prison exploded into tiny pieces of ice, revealing a bloodied and frost covered Corazon. The Hollow was seething with rage as well as trying to get his breathing under control.

"I… will not… be defeated... by the likes of you…" Corazon said in a hoarse voice, and then used Sonido to appear behind the Captain, catching Toushirou off guard. "DIE!" he proclaimed as Toushirou just managed to turn his head by a fraction to catch a glimpse of Corazon bringing his lance down, aiming to impale him.

Toushirou's eyes widened, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. As the inevitable was about to happen, a large fireball collided with the Shaman. The force of the explosion separated the Hollow Shaman from Toushirou. The fireball left a scorch mark on the side of Corazon's mask and caused a few fragments of it break apart. As soon as Toushirou stabilized himself in the air he fell into a cold sweat as he saw the person who saved him.

"H-Hinamori? He said struggling to speak through his shock. **'What are you doing here?!' **Toushirou thought frantically.

"Sorry Shiro-chan, but I'm going to interfere." Momo said sternly then she turned to face the slightly scorched Corazon. "I take it you're no ordinary hollow seeing as you are still alive even after your mask broke."

Corazon had also managed to rebalance himself in the air. He looked at Momo with his cold eyes as the rest of his mask crumbled which clearly revealed the rest of his facial features. He had short red, lifeless hair, a pale face, a thin mouth with lips that looked cracked and dehydrated and revealed his other pale blue eye that was hidden behind his mask. Corazon could actually pass for a decent looking human, if only he didn't have a hollow hole. His teeth clenched hard as he muttered repetitively to himself, staring at the one who broke his mask with a crazed look.

"Un…un…unforgivable…unforgivable…UNFORVIGABLE!" the Shaman roared before throwing his Cero lance at the girl.

"HINAMORI!"

The weapon travelled at blinding speed as it zoomed through the air. Time seemed to slow down for Momo as the lance had already reached within spitting distance of her. All she could do was stand in awe with frightened eyes gazing at the lance.

"BANKAI!" Toushirou screamed as he rocketed towards his friend, racing against the Cero lance. With his adrenaline pumping, he went faster than he thought possible while his ice type Bankai was still forming over his body. In a slow motion effect, just as Toushirou stretched his arm out to Momo, the Hollow Shaman snapped his fingers and the red lance's intense reiatsu detonated, engulfing the sky in a massive fiery explosion once more. After the blast died out, smoke hung in the air again, mixing with the falling snow. As Corazon watched his handiwork, a figure could be seen shooting out of the smoke, plummeting towards the ground with no signs of stopping. He identified the person as the girl who attacked him. He smiled then ignored her, only paying attention to the one person within the smoke who held his interest.

"I'm sure I got you this time." Corazon said.

No reply. The Hollow Shaman decided he didn't have the patience to wait for the smoke cloud to dissipate. He used the force of his reiatsu to blow it way and there stood Toushirou, with his charred uniform and burnt skin and his Bankai had long vanished. He stood there for a few moments, staring at the hollow with tired eyes.

'**Damn it.'** He thought as he couldn't maintain his stance any longer and started falling backwards, but he was caught by a hand.

"I'm not finished with you yet Captain." Corazon said, now holding the defenceless Captain by his collar. "I must say, you pushed me to my limit, but my victory was inevitable."

Toushirou was motionless; his eyes had rolled back into his head. He didn't have the strength to reply let alone fight back.

Corazon resumed speaking. "You impressed me Captain. At the very last second you had used those ice wings of yours as a shield to save your comrade, but you were oh so tired and they shattered easily. Tell you what? I'll let you in on a secret since you were so heroic." He said leaning closer to the motionless Captain.

"You know that staff of mine that you had broken earlier and that you had told me I couldn't use it to transform anyone anymore? That staff was just a medium for my powers. In short that devastating power is actually mine and I merely used that staff so I wouldn't get my hands dirty, if you know what I mean." He said with an malevolent smile.

Still holding him, Corazon slowly lifted the Captain high into the air using the full extension of his arm. "Everything must come to an end I'm afraid, a Shinigami couldn't hope to beat me. In the end, you were destined to become one of the Los Antiguos." He said as his other arm moved to impale Toushirou in his chest. Corazon's eyes darted to the side, but only for a split second too late to see a blonde Shinigami with a smirk on his face, bringing down his black blade on his arm.

Souichiro sliced through Corazon's arm which was holding Toushirou and caught him immediately and carried him on his shoulder. Corazon screamed wildly as he fell out of the sky, his blood spraying out in to the air. Souichiro quickly used Flash Step to reappear on the ground and he crouched down to lay Toushirou on the ground next to Momo. Toushirou's eyes then started to refocus and he looked up at Souichiro with fatigued eyes.

"I-Is she-"

"Don't worry, she's alive." Souichiro assured.

"Th-thank you." He said as he lost consciousness once more.

"There's no need, I said I was going to help you and that's what I'm going to do." Souichiro said as he stood up. His smirk vanished and his face became impassive as he looked over to Corazon's direction to see him near the collapsed cave, clutching his remnant of where his arm used to be.

"I have to finish this." And with that said Souichiro walked towards Corazon and stopped just a few metres before the Hollow.

"You think you've won?" Corazon said in a low growl. Souichiro didn't answer and simply stared at him. "I've got one last card to play and it's the one which will decide everything. Remember the symbols in the cave and as well as the bonfire?" He said as he grabbed the amulet around his neck and it started to glow. "It was a ritual…FOR THE GOLIATH!" The ground rumbled and shook violently and Souichiro's eyes were fixed on the cave behind the Hollow Shaman as it started to move.

'**Goliath?' **Souichiro repeated. He raised an eyebrow at what was happening under the cave. It looked like something was underneath all that rubble and it was beginning to find its way out.

Momo felt her body was cold and immediately her eyes opened. She sat up trying to remember what happened and when she saw Toushirou she realised what had occurred and her eyes softened.

"You protected me didn't you Shiro-chan?" She didn't expect an answer from him; she knew he was out cold. "Don't worry I'll heal you." She said and began the procedure using her Kido despite the fact she was injured herself.

As she healed him she felt the ground tremble and sounds of rocks moving echoed from a distance. From her position she could only make out that there was a blonde Shinigami who looked like he was challenging the Hollow and that some rock debris behind the Hollow Shaman was moving around.

'**I don't know what's going on, but please you must defeat that Hollow, for all the people and for Shiro-chan.'**

Corazon finally stood up. Despite the excruciating pain he was feeling, he smiled. "Witness the end of your existence boy. You shall be but the first of many."

Suddenly a giant pale grey arm had sprouted out from the debris, rocks being thrust everywhere. Soon it was followed by another and the two hands used the ground to push themselves up even further. Slowly, the creature was rising up through the rubble, its features becoming more visible as the rocks tumbled off its massive limbs and its shape only getting larger and larger as the ground quaked. The creature's growth had finally stopped as it had now stood tall at its actual height which left Souichiro and the on looking Momo Hinamori overwhelmed with astonishment as the same thought ran through their minds.

'**Wh-what is that thing?!'**

The beast known as the "Goliath" stood just over 30 meters high, its massive frame completely overshadowing Souichiro. The Goliath had the same signature tribal bull-like mask of the Los Antiguos. Its wrists and ankles were covered with red fur and it wore a raggedy grey loincloth. The beast had enormous biceps and tree trunk-like thigh muscles that bulged out in a revolting way. Some black tattoos surrounded its hollow hole which rested in the middle of the Titan's chest. The terrifying beast stood there like a statue, giving it an unpredictable nature.

In his astonishment, a stinging pain struck Souichiro in his chest. Unfortunately Souichiro only noticed it too late that the Hollow Shaman had managed to impale Souichiro in his chest with his remaining hand. Souichiro stared at Corazon with fearful eyes while the internal blood streamed out from his mouth through his gritted teeth.

"Now, your soul is mine." Corazon said as he grinned wickedly. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Corazon's smile slowly faded into a frown. "What's going on?" he asked himself. "Why isn't it working?!" The Shaman clearly hadn't experienced a problem in his abilities before. Corazon looked up at Souichiro when he felt a hand on his arm and saw Souichiro with his blade raised in the air.

'**Impossible.'**

Souichiro sliced off the remaining upper limb from the shoulder down and the armless hollow backed away screaming as his blood poured out. Sensing its master was in danger; the Titan grabbed Corazon with its massive hands and placed him on its shoulder. Souichiro removed the severed limb from his chest and tossed it aside as he tried to get his irregular breathing under control. He didn't question why it didn't work, he just concentrated on surviving. This reminded him of his training with Yamamoto-Sensei, except this was way worse. He wearily looked up at the monster before him, concluding it was truly going to be a monumental task to slay the gigantic beast, by himself no less, but he didn't allow that fact to affect his resolve. Souichiro didn't pretend he wasn't scared. He felt the fear. The fear of dying frightened him, he had even witnessed someone face death before, but he was going to endure, he had to. Souichiro clutched his orange engraved black sword with both his hands and stared down the monster, making his last stand.

"Fool, this is the end! I had planned to use this creature to raze the town, but I'll start with you! This is the embodiment of the Los Antiguos' will itself! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Corazon screamed his commands to the Goliath. The Goliath obeyed and red orbs of energy formed in both empty eye sockets of its mask, each growing bigger every second. As they orb accumulated mass, Souichiro could only hear the sounds of his heart beating.

"FIRE!" the Hollow Shaman roared.

The beast complied by firing its massive dual Ceros. The beams instantaneously struck Souichiro's position with a booming sound. The Ceros were quick, but they were deadly. The steam from the attack cleared quickly and in what was now a huge puddle of water surrounded by left over snow, laid Souichiro, his body covered in scorch marks and burns.

Not moving. Not blinking. Not breathing.


	9. Supremacy

**Title: **_Supremacy_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N: **It's the closing moments of this Arc and so far I want to thank my known reviewers and my anonymous ones too, I enjoy writing this story. Just adding my two cents here: If you ever read a fanfic, please don't just read and not review (unless it's really bad) a lot of us authors put in a lot of our time and dedicate ourselves to writing stories for your enjoyment and your comments, helpful criticism or praise make the experience all the more rewarding. I am saying this because I've read great stories that haven't gotten as many reviews as they should and I'm sure you would like them. Okay on with the story…

* * *

**Recap:**

"FIRE!" the Hollow Shaman roared.

The beast complied by firing its dual Ceros. The beams instantaneously struck Souichiro's position with a booming sound. The Ceros were quick, but they were deadly. The steam from the attack cleared quickly and in what was now a huge puddle of water surrounded by left over snow, laid Souichiro, his body covered in scorch marks and burns.

**Not moving. Not blinking. Not breathing.**

* * *

"…_What, you've fallen again? Come on you can't be THAT weak…"_a voice said as Souichiro floated lifelessly in the dark void of his mind.

"…_First Byakuya, now some random hollow, honestly… If you continue to lie there like a fool, you really are going to die…"_It was sinister voice that spoke in a semi-deep tone.

"…_You want to get stronger don't you? Of course you do. Everyone craves power whether they know it or not. Power is what separates the weak from the strong in this world. There are those who mindlessly struggle to survive and hang on desperately to the small things they hold dear to them and those who take what they want, when they want and how they want. Why, because they can, because they have power and you need that in order to get to the top... to face Aizen. _

Souichiro's fingers twitched.

"…_If you want power, I'll give it to you…"_

* * *

As Momo continued healing Toushirou, tears streamed down her face as she had just witnessed Souichiro get utterly blasted by the Titan's devastating Cero. The shockwave was so powerful it had almost knocked her down and if she could feel it from her position, she couldn't comprehend what it must of done to the blonde Shinigami.

'**N-No way. How could such power exist? It's just unimaginable and without Shiro-chan Snow Point has no defence left.' **Hinamori thought as her whole body trembled. She looked down at her friend and realised she was being ridiculous. She breathed deeply, quickly calming herself and got rid of her negative thinking.

'**Toushirou wouldn't give up like this, I have to be strong. It's not over yet. Not as long as Shiro-chan, me or even the rest of the Shinigami are alive, that Hollow hasn't won yet.' **

The sudden shaking of the ground caught Momo by surprise. She immediately knew what was causing the sudden tremor though and looked up to see if the creature was starting move again, but her view was being blocked off by a large obstruction. She felt her heart stop. A lump had formed in her throat as she broke into a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide and they only displayed what could be described as pure fear. Only a small gasp had escaped from her mouth as she gazed at the gigantic beast that towered over her.

"You didn't think I would forget what you did to me, did you girl?" came the voice of the Goliath's master. "You're finished." Corazon said and faster than she could blink, the Titan grabbed Momo with its massive hands.

"Thanks to your interference, I've lost both my arms in this whole ordeal. I could have killed the Captain by now and that insufferable brat wouldn't have caught me off guard, but that's okay I know how we can settle this." He said with sadistic smile. "You know how the saying goes, an eye for an eye."

The Titan used its fingers to hold both Momo's arms and began pulling them apart. Momo screamed as she felt her muscles and ligaments slowly being ripped apart. Corazon was laughing; the pleasure he felt was pure bliss as the girl's screams were like music to his ears. Momo was pleading in her screams and at the same time calling out for someone to help her.

The pain Momo was enduring was excruciating and there wasn't much time before the colossal Hollow eventually ripped her arms off. Momo knew she couldn't give Corazon the satisfaction and decided that if she was going to die tonight, she would die proud. She then bit her lip in an attempt stop herself from screaming any further or at least bring it down to a whimper. Corazon then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You do not wish to scream for me anymore? That's fine I guess. I was just about done playing with you."

Just as Corazon was about to give the final order, the hollow was interrupted by an abrupt massive surge of spiritual pressure erupting from behind him. Corazon ordered the Goliath to drop Momo to tend the source of the disturbance. As she landed in the snow, Momo mentally thanked whoever caught the Hollow's attention. The first thing she did was look for Toushirou, but couldn't see the young Captain anywhere and then she saw the person who inadvertently saved.

"Y-You…" She breathed out as she saw Souichiro standing up tall gazing at the intimidating beast without any hint of fear. She finally realized that he was the man that had rescued her earlier during the blizzard. His blonde hair was damp and it slightly hung over his eyes, but Momo could make out that his irises had changed in colour. The eyes that were once amber in colour were now blood-red. His Shinigami uniform was mostly burned and there were some burns on his skin and his appearance was accompanied by a single stream of blood that came from his mouth that had dried up.

Souichiro's stare shifted towards Momo and she instantly shuddered under his cold gaze. **'What exactly is this sensation I'm feeling? His spiritual pressure feels so… wicked.'** She thought worriedly.

Souichiro saw this and directed his gaze away from her. He stared intently at his hand. It was as if he didn't even recognize it. Even his spiritual pressure had changed. It had changed so much that he felt it didn't even belong to him, but he felt so calm, but at the same time he felt a deep rage well within him.

'**What is this?'**

**_Power_**

That was the answer he got. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember whose it was. All he remembered was that he was near the brink of death and then he was like this.

"Impossible! Why are you still alive?!" the Hollow Shaman yelled, bringing Souichiro out of his musings.

'**Oh right. That 'thing' nearly killed me.' **Souichiro thought as his attention drifted to the massive hollow with a passive look on his face.

"Why do you continue to stand? You're just a lowly Shinigami!"

"Wrong." Souichiro said as he finally spoke up. "Your first mistake was assuming I was something I wasn't. The reason you won't beat me is because I'm not a Shinigami, not yet at least."

"Then what are you!?" Corazon demanded.

It was right then that something compelled him to say this next line. "I am what I am."

Corazon was furious with the answer he got and felt completely insulted at the fact the fake Shinigami could talk to him like that.

"Do it again!" Corazon commanded and the Titan began charging up its Cero once again. "You will not live through this a second time!" While the forming cero charged up, Souichiro casually bent down to pick his sword off the ground and admired the blade, obviously not phased that he was at point blank range of the attack. Corazon became absolutely livid at the fact that Souichiro was acting so carelessly.

'**How can he remain so calm?' **Corazon thought agitatedly. **'No, it doesn't matter, because in the end, this fool will die.'**

The Cero fired and rocketed towards Souichiro with tremendous speed and power, but the result was not what the Shaman expected. Souichiro had blocked the intense Cero with only using his one hand to hold his black blade and steered the blast high into the sky where it soon faded. This left both Momo and Corazon in shock at the remarkable feat Souichiro had pulled off, but it wasn't without some sacrifice. Souichiro's blade was still steaming from deflecting the Cero and his right arm was seen visibly shaking, but Souichiro's face didn't show any signs of strain. He felt that using his right arm would be useless from this point, he swapped hands.

"I-Impossible." Corazon said with disbelief in his voice.

"You call it impossible, I call it _revenge_." Souichiro said echoing Corazon's own words and quicker than a heartbeat, Souichiro appeared in front of the Goliath and slashed its chest open with one powerful swing of his sword. Pools of blood poured out from the creature's torso. The creature screamed in agony as it tried to swipe Souichiro while stumbling back, but Souichiro easily evaded the giant hand. He Flash Stepped away and reappeared next to Momo. Before she had time to question, Souichiro quickly grabbed her and started running.

The Hollow Shaman smirked. "It's too late for that; I would suggest you prepare yourself for your end."

"Dumbass, I would suggest you look up." Souichiro called back. Corazon tilted his head back and when the hollow looked up, he saw a man with long green hair wearing a purple robe high in the air and standing next to him was the young Captain himself in his Bankai form.

"Let's go, Hyorinmaru."

The man next to Toushirou nodded and then ice started breaking out all over his body and then he steadily transformed himself into a giant dragon of ice. The dragon let out a deafening cry as it circled around the Captain while his reiatsu was building up. Toushirou locked eyes with Corazon for a brief moment before closing his eyes.

"_Hyoten Hyakkaso_."

Captain Hitsugaya fired his reiatsu from his sword upwards where it disappeared into the clouds above. The gentle snowfall suddenly ceased and the weather became eerily calm. Then Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled within the grey clouds that were above the last hollows standing. The clouds parted, leaving a large circular opening that allowed a light, which indicated that it was now daybreak, to shine through. Corazon stared at display suspiciously, confused as to what was happening and then realized that snowflakes were falling all around him.

'**What is this?' **the Hollow thought. As soon as the first snowflake that fell from above touched the Goliath's head it immediately froze solid in the form of and ice flower. The rest of creature's body flailed around clumsily in desperation as more snowflakes fell on it, instantly freezing the body parts it landed on. The realization finally dawned on Corazon that these were not mere snowflakes and that his life was truly at risk.

'**I must escape!'**

Corazon tried to abandon the Titan before he became a part of its inevitable fate, but his legs wouldn't move.

'**What?!'**

To his horror he had noticed that his legs were covered in numerous ice flowers. He cursed wildly at the young Captain above, saying that he didn't deserve this and that the Shinigami will meet their end someday before he and the Titan had become encased in ice by hundreds of ice flowers that from a far looked like an enormous frost tower of flowers.

Souichiro then appeared next to Toushirou as the young Captain's Bankai crumbled into tiny ice shards. Souichiro then raised his blade and his yellow mixed with a few strands of black reiatsu flickered around him like a flame as he charged up his signature attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled as he released a larger Getsuga Tensho that was sent crashing into the tower of ice flowers. At first the yellow crescent shaped attack battled to penetrate the thick layer of ice, but eventually it broke through and eradicated the two monsters that had caused the warriors great difficulty. As he was being engulfed in Souichiro's attack, Corazon's last thoughts echoed in his mind.

'**I only wished for hollows to rule these lands once more… and to save you from Aizen and his Espada and go back to how things were before and serve you once again… I have failed you… **

**Lord Barragan…' **and then he faded into nothingness.

Souichiro's eyes returned to his usual amber colour as Toushirou himself observed the battlefield with weary eyes for a few moments before they sheathed their weapons. Souichiro stared at collapsed cave with a downhearted expression. All the lives that were sacrificed for their victory, all the people who had to die because of a hollow tyrant stealing their soul, their humanity came at a price, a price that was barely paid. Even though they were monsters without a soul, they had been people once, people with hopes, aspirations and feelings, but at least their souls could now officially rest in peace.

* * *

The sky saw its first ray of sunshine in many days' just hours after the colossal battle. Troops that were guarding the inner part of Snow Point that had some medical training treated Souichiro, Momo and Toushirou's injuries outside so as not to aggravate their condition any further. Their wounds were severe, but not life-threatening either. Souichiro was suffering from internal as much as external damage, but he didn't wait too long for his injuries to be healed before deciding that he needed to leave.

"I see. Well since you're leaving now I might as well give you this." Toushirou said handing a green book over to the blonde.

"What is it?"

"It's my personal journal of all the Kido's I've mastered or recognized as useful. I don't need it anymore so it's yours." the Captain said with his nonchalant attitude.

"Wow, thanks Toushirou- I mean Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushirou grunted. "It's about damn time you showed some proper respect towards authority."

Souichiro smirked. "I was just humouring you. Take care Captain." Souichiro waved goodbye as he vanished. The boy genius sighed as he turned back to the medics for more treatment. As the medics continued their to examine the young Captain, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I guess I kinda owe you for your help, so I'm giving you a head start, Souichiro Katashi."

After he was cleared of his injuries he went back to his office to see a sleeping Rangiku. He shook his head in disappointment as he couldn't believe she slept through the whole ordeal.

'**Good grief… She can be so useless at times.'** He thought and then an idea popped into his head.

When Rangiku finally woke up, she sat up on the couch and stretched her arms out with a yawn and then rubbed her temples using her fingers. She had a massive hangover from last night and needed to take the day slow. When her eyes finally came into focus she saw her Captain standing before her as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Morning Captain," She said in a hoarse voice. "You look happy today." All Toushirou did was jerk a thumb at the large stack of papers behind him that was even taller than he was before casually strolling towards the door.

"You better finish that before this afternoon. The Head Captain request that all reports be transferred today." He said before he walked out. This took Rangiku a full 30 seconds to register what the young Captain had meant and when she did, her eyes widened in disbelief and her distress was clearly shown on her expression.

"ALL OF IT?!"

The Captain smirked as he walked out the office, looking forward to his day off.

* * *

As Souichiro was making his way out of the snowy region, he pondered on some unsettling thoughts about the battle that wouldn't let his mind rest. He knew he should be dead and somehow he was alive, but how?

_**Power**_

That word kept ringing in his head. He feels so close to the reason why and yet so far away as well. The power he had for that short period had disappeared and he felt like his normal self again. He pulled out the material that he had obtained in his "spiritual mindscape" out of his pocket and observed it. It was a miracle and a mystery to him how the black and red material survived through this encounter.

'**Was it you who gave me such power…Zangetsu? Why did you lead me through this land and where will you lead me next?' ** He thought as the material emitted a glow for a few seconds before it faded.

"You will not find him." A voice said from behind. Souichiro turned and instinctively drew his sword to face his pursuer, but was slightly surprised at who it was. It was the same man that stood next to Toushirou when they were finishing off Corazon. His purple robe flowed gracefully in the chilly winds.

"Do not point your blade at me. You wouldn't last more than a few moments in your condition."

"You're Toushirou's master aren't you?" Souichiro said still not letting his guard.

"Indeed. I am Hyorinmaru."

"Yeah I've heard of you. You're known as the fabled mighty dragon of ice. But I guess those rumours were true. What do you want from me?"

"Only to tell you that you will not find him, Zangetsu that is."

"How did you know I was looking for Zangetsu?" Souichiro asked, suspicious that the ice spirit knew of his objectives.

"Do not lose your patience with me young one. Listen to me, Zangetsu is different from most of us. He is not a Spirit to be _found_."

"I take it you don't know where he is either?"

"No I do not."

"Then I think we're done talking." Souichiro said as he sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk away from the ice spirit.

"You have got a lot to learn about Zangetsu, Souichiro Katashi." Hyorinmaru said, before he too vanished.


	10. Memories

**Title: **_Memories_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N: **Just an interlude chapter.

* * *

It had been a day since Souichiro left Snow Point and its cold, bitter weather. He was happy that there was a change in scenery. Souichiro was walking through a hillside that had lush green grass, a few tall trees, open space and a beautiful view of a mountain range. It seemed like the dark grey clouds followed him all the way from the previous town, but Souichiro didn't mind. He enjoyed walking despite the fact he was still injured, though he wouldn't say no to lift. He wore his usual white shirt and blue jeans and decided he would go with wearing some wore out old sneakers. The Shinigami uniform he had worn was completely tattered, so he had packed away the uniform until he could have it mended or something.

So far the spiritual material had lead him in this current direction. His thoughts about what gave him "Power" and Hyorinmaru's words of so-called wisdom still plagued his mind, so Souichiro had begun reading the Kido journal Captain Hitsugaya had given him in an effort to distract himself and learn something at the same time.

"…Hado 90: Kurohitsugi, very rarely used and only a fraction of its power has been known to be harnessed… Hmm interesting." Souichiro said reading out aloud. He found the spells very interesting, especially the Hado section.

He felt he first drop of rain fall on his head and soon it was accompanied by many more. Souichiro slipped the book into his back pack and continued walking in the rain as his hair and clothes became soaking wet. He found a nearby tree and took refuge under it. As Souichiro sat down he found himself gazing at the raindrops that fell. There was an air of nostalgia the rain brought in to Souichiro and he started to recall memories of past, memories of his friends and the time the spent before the day they separated.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**(Age 12)**

_The season was spring. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the flowers were in bloom. It was the harvest time of the year for the village of Makiyama so many farmers were reaping the fruits of their hard labour. Sounds of youth laughter sounded throughout the village as children could be seen having fun and playing games. During this time three young children spent their time inside a dojo. The girl watched as the two boys fought either, not giving each other an inch as they tried land punches and kicks on one another. The fight was decided when one of the boys found an opening and launched a solid punch which connected with the other one's sternum, making him drop to the wooden floor gasping for air._

"_Looks like I win again, Souichiro."_

"_Damn… it…I'll beat you… one day… Raiyuda" Souichiro said between breaths. Raiyuda smirked._

"_C'mon, you've been saying that forever. How can I consider you my rival if you can't even beat me once?" Raiyuda said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then stretched out his hand to Souichiro._

"_I'll beat you, just you watch." He said as he allowed his friend to help him out._

"_Honestly… You two would rather spend time in here, beating the living daylights out of each other than have fun outside on this nice day?" Ami asked with a disappointed tone._

"_Of course! Men like us have to fight to stay sharp to protect all the beautiful ladies." Raiyuda said as he flexed his arms._

_Their female companion giggled. "Just one question: How can you protect anything with those tooth picks you call arms?" _

"_Oi! You shouldn't be criticizing on anyone's appearance Ami; you're more flat-chested than a piece of paper!" Raiyuda bitterly countered._

"_Ou~ch!" Souichiro said exclaimed as he dropped to the floor laughing his head off. The two boys enjoyed themselves a good laughed with each other at the expense of their female companion, but little did they know the girl loomed over them menacingly with a dark glint in her eyes._

8 Seconds later…

"_We're sorry." The boys said through mangled and bruised faces as they bowed before Ami as she blew on her fist proudly._

* * *

**(Age 13)**

"_I'll trade these sunglasses I got from a shop called Urahara in Karakura Town for two of your manga volumes."_

"_Hell no, Renji said these are collectibles and that they will be worth a fortune one day Let's start the bidding. How about 200 bucks?"_

_Souichiro and Ami were sitting on a fence bargaining with each other, but not much trading was actually done due to the fact they both didn't want to give anything up._

"_What? No!"_

"_Okay, okay… 250."_

"_But you just raised the price!"_

"_3000 then."_

_Ami brought her fists down on Souichiro's head. "Don't make me hit you again!"_

"_My head…" Souichiro whimpered as he rubbed the area she hit._

_It was then Ami noticed their other companion walking down the street, but he didn't seem to notice them._

"_Hey there's Raiyuda."_

"_Hmm? Yeah, but whose that walking with him?" Souichiro asked._

_She was a tall woman in a school girl uniform who had black hair, green eyes and wore red glasses. She was reading a manga herself and she seemed very chilled, but unlike her, Raiyuda wore a serious expression on his face._

"_Do you think that's his older cousin or something?" Ami asked._

"_Who cares, she's hot- Wait, Ami, please not the face!" He pleaded as she cracked her knuckles._

_Soon it got dark and Raiyuda returned had just arrived at the gate of his house, looking a little worse for wear. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the front door and was about to reach for the doorknob when Souichiro put a hand on his shoulder from behind._

"_Hey Raiyuda, I've been looking all over for you man. Where have you been?"_

"_You know, around the area and stuff." He said still not facing Souichiro_

"_Hey, are you alright? No one had seen you for hours and you look very beat up." Souichiro asked with concern._

_Raiyuda turned to face his best friend. "I'm… fine." He answered. Raiyuda then smiled sadly and looked up at the evening sky, observing the stars that twinkled._

"_Say Souichiro, can I ask you something?"_

"_Uh yeah, sure man. What's up?" Souichiro said a bit taken back by the sudden change in his tone._

"_If a bond between two people was made long ago was suddenly severed and the two drifted apart and walked different paths, and their different paths eventually fated them to meet at a crossroads with one another, would the bond still be there or would the connection be lost forever?"_

_Souichiro paused for a moment. He didn't have a clue what to say. He decided he would try his best to answer anyway. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, Raiyuda interrupted him._

"_You don't have to answer now me now, so take your time and think about it. And Souichiro…" He said as he turned to face his friend._

"_No matter what happens in life or what happens between us, we'll always be friends. No, brothers."_

'**He walked inside his house after he said that to me and after that we started drifting apart and to this day he never called me that again.'**

* * *

**(Age 16)**

'**I remember it rained one day, June 17****th**** to be precise. It was the day it rained harder than it had ever rained before, as if the sky was letting go of something that it had been bottling up for a very long time. It was also the day where things changed and from that point on, were never the same.'**

"_Souichiro, please stop him!" Ami begged as her tears mixed with the rain._

"_Raiyuda, why are you doing this?! This isn't you. You've always wanted to become a Shinigami! And you can't just leave!" Souichiro said trying to convince his friend. Souichiro and Ami had been trying to talk Raiyuda out of abandoning his life-long dream, but he had refused to listen and told them he decided to leave the village for his own purposes._

'**Raiyuda had changed in more ways than one. He wasn't the same guy I had been friends with. He stopped talking, was always hiding something and became distant. Maybe deep down I knew he had changed way before, but I guess I was too blind to see it. He had dyed his blonde hair black and got a tattoo on his left shoulder. It was the head of a snake with its long fangs dripping with its venom and its cold, untrusting eyes.'**

"_I have a new dream now. The life of a Shinigami no longer interests me." _

"_What about your parents?! What do they say about this?!" Ami screamed._

"_My parents?" He paused. "They don't matter now."_

"_What…?" the only word Ami managed to get out as both she and Souichiro stared at Raiyuda wide-eyed in shock. Souichiro's shock then turned into anger while Ami was just at a loss for words_

"_Don't screw with us!" _

"_From this day on, any ties you have with me are no more. If I stay here any longer I will not be able to progress." He said turning away from them. "I will achieve my ultimate goal."_

"_STOP TALKING SHIT! " Souichiro roared. "I don't believe this crap you're spewing; you're sounding more and more like-_

"_Aizen?" Souichiro clenched his teeth at the mention of the name and stared at the back his friend's head with hard eyes. "If that's what it takes to achieve my goal, then so be it."_

"_Then I'll… I'll- _

"_Don't be naïve. You were never a match for me before and it was pathetic to even consider that we were ever rivals. You can't stop me and know this Souichiro: If you ever get in my way, I'll kill you and then you can join your father." That last sentence hit the final nail in Souichiro's emotional coffin._

'**And then he vanished. Ami cried out to me repeatedly that I should do something, but I didn't. I just stood there and stared at the spot where Raiyuda had been standing. Ami then pounded her fists on my chest, pleading with watery eyes. I could only stare at her and with the shame and helplessness I felt and the pain I felt within me as I gave her my honest answer.'**

"_I can't."_

'**Ami fist's continued to pound on me until I caught her fists and then I pulled her into a tight hug. I let her bury her face into my chest as she cried. We don't know how long we stood in the rain, but we didn't care. In the end the Shinigami didn't find Raiyuda and they found his parents in his house, dead. That day Ami and I lost someone that meant the world. He had suddenly become a stranger to us and we didn't know how the hell it happened. That loss left a painful wound in Ami's heart, but it would just be another scar that wouldn't heal in mine. I promised myself that if I ever saw him again I would beat the hell out of him until he gave me the answers we deserved.'**

'**The following year when we turned 17, Ami left to join the Shinigami and I never saw her since and from that point on I trained like crazy to go on my own mission. I no longer had a dream, but I had an ambition fuelled by hatred. I know one day we will meet again and when that day comes...'**

* * *

A droplet fell on Souichiro's face from a leaf above him and he was immediately snapped out of his reminiscence. The rain had stopped, but the clouds still hung around.

"Damn, how long have I been sitting here?" Souichiro said as he stretched his arms and legs. He got up and slung the bag over his shoulder and began walking again. This was no time to sit around; he had a goal to accomplish. He hated recalling his past, but he couldn't help it, it was a part of who he was or once was. He thought that maybe these past experiences taught him how to be cold and ruthless and to expect betrayal around every corner, though he still had that sliver of faith in people. He felt it was one of the small ways he could honour his father. He still never understood why Raiyuda did what he did, it made no sense. He shrugged his shoulders. He knew he would get an answer by just thinking about it, but the question would remain in the back of his mind.

'_**Look forward. Move forward and never stop. Retreat and you'll age. Hesitate and you'll die.**_' a quote from Zangetsu himself that his father told him constantly.

Souichiro stopped walking for a moment and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and after that he felt much better and on cue the clouds moved away allowing the sun to clearly shine on the hillside. Souichiro continued walking on with a smile plastered on his face, but it didn't last too long. His smile faded when he saw a guard post stationed along the path with a few Shinigami on standby.

"There he is!" One of them shouted.

"I guess word finally got around." Souichiro shook his head as he dropped his backpack to the ground.

"So, who's first?"

* * *

A/N: I thought Souichiro deserved a little break, I hoped you liked it.


	11. Order and Chaos

**Title: **_Order and Chaos_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N: **Sorry I've been away so long, I had been really for the reviews so far faithful readers and for everyone who favourited this story and thanks _**TheMuseumOfJeanette **_for your kind words and advice. This chapter may be a bit long, but it's packed with action to make up for my absence. Together we can make this story a success.

**Soundtracks:** Monster- Skillet, Morning Remembrance Soundscape to Ardor, and Number one's One Else (Shiro Sagisu)

* * *

The sun was still inching its way over horizon, slowly brightening the dark blue sky with its deep orange colour. The sun perfectly reflected off his blood stained sword that rested on his shoulder as he walked over the bodies of numerous Shinigami. They weren't dead, but he did have to incapacitate them and it wasn't in the gentlest way. Souichiro had been fighting the Shinigami since he encountered the first guard post. He had just past the third. His food supplies were lost during the numerous battles and his clothes reeked of blood and sweat. He was tired, hungry and very thirsty. He had raided the Shinigami guard posts for some food, but he didn't find much.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spiritual material that he decided to refer to as a piece of Zangetsu's essence. To his surprise it was not just glowing, it was also emitting a low humming sound. A small smile formed on his lips as he shoved the material back into his pocket. He felt he was getting closer. From the guard post that was stationed in the hillside he had battled his way into the jungle area. The insects were hung around Souichiro like he was a dead piece of meat and he had to swat them away constantly and nearly tripped a few times as well. As he walked a loud grumbling noise echoed in the jungle.

'**I haven't eaten in days. If this keeps up, I'm not going to last too long.'**

Souichiro sliced the vines and branches in his way with as little enthusiasm as possible and that's when he saw it from a distance. He quickly rushed through, brushing past shrubs and other plants and when he finally emerged from the dense jungle, he let out a sigh relief.

"Just what I was looking for."

It was river that flowed from upstream which resided near an open camping ground. Souichiro dropped all his personal belongings and ran to the river, where he quickly got down on his knees. He used his hands to scoop the water into his mouth as well as splashing some on his face and head. Without a second thought removed his clothes until he was only wearing his briefs and jumped into the river. He welcomed the coolness the water brought to his warm skin, he felt so relaxed that his hunger had become an afterthought. He enjoyed the cool sensation of the water over his scars on his back and shoulders. There was numb feeling on the large one on his chest, he decided to ignore it. After a few short minutes he got out and dried himself off. He threw on a red T-shirt and black jeans this time and strapped on his black boots. He packed his clothes, filled up his water bottle and got around to sitting down and cleaning the blood of his blade, and that's when he heard them.

He immediately stood up and slid sheathe strap over his shoulder and buckled it on his chest. He could hear the sounds of Flash Step all around him. Souichiro eyes darted from left to right, indicating the sides they were coming from.

'**10…16...21...22… 22 it is.' **He thought as he picked up his sword and then the Shinigami appeared with their weapons already drawn, surrounding him. He observed the Shinigami around and noticed something.

'**20… I only see 20 here.'** And as he thought that the remaining two arrived and he felt his body automatically stiffen.

Souichiro stared at the two male Shinigami before him, the only two without their swords drawn. One was wearing a lieutenant's badge and had red hair and the other one wearing a Haori and a scarf.

"I told you we'd come for you."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that to me. It's been a while hasn't it…Renji?" Souichiro said as he narrowed his eyes at the man, but the man he was staring at wasn't Renji.

"Souichiro Katashi, yellow alert: first level, you are charged for resisting arrest numerous times as well as assaulting seated and unseated officers." said the man standing next to Renji.

"Those who get in my way get hurt."

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you kid." Renji said sternly but Souichiro kept his eyes on the Captain.

"If you were me, you'd also want revenge on that traitorous bastard, Aizen." That line caused the other Shinigami to mutter amongst each other while the Captain remained expressionless, his eyes closed, showing no signs of agitation. Renji's hand quickly went for his sword, but his Captain interjected.

"Renji."

"Sir?" Renji stared at his Captain for a while before finally understanding.

"I see, very well then." Renji said as he moved his hand away from his sword. "Men fall back, but maintain a perimeter around this place!" The Shinigami acknowledged and disappeared; only leaving Byakuya, Renji and Souichiro left in the clearing.

"It didn't have to go this far." Renji said before he disappeared as well, leaving the two alone.

The other Shinigami, including Renji remained in various parts the jungle, looking on from a distance, knowing that this wouldn't be some diplomatic conversation, but whether it was or not he knew the result would be all the same.

'**He's committed too many crimes for him to be able to walk away. We wouldn't have been able to find him if it wasn't for Captain Hitsugaya, even after his report on what transpired at Snow Point Souichiro is still a threat. Damn it! Despite what you did in Snow Point, do you realize what the penalty for what you've done so far is? The penalty for what you've done is…'**

* * *

They stood in silence with the exception of the river splashing. A small wind blew past, carrying stray leaves into the air. Souichiro continued stare at the Captain with cold eyes. On the outside he was seen visibly to be calm and composed as he stood holding his sword to his side, but on the inside his blood was boiling. Just looking at the man in front of him was enough to enrage him. He recalled what happened that night when Byakuya had basically crushed him without even trying, but even so, he had hated the man before.

"It is over and you have nowhere to run. Your path ends here Souichiro Katashi." came Byakuya's level toned voice which got Souichiro's attention.

"No. I'm going to beat you and then leave."

"That's quite a bold statement. One that, you of all people should not be making."

"I know you were holding back on that night and it wasn't just a small amount either. I believed I could take you on and actually win, but I didn't know what a Captain was truly capable of and that was my mistake, however…" Souichiro said as he raised his spiritual pressure.

"I'm a lot stronger than before and I won't be beaten as easily as before. You will not capture me Byakuya Kuchiki." The Sixth Division Captain remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I see. It seems you have been misinformed. On that night the objective was to capture you, new orders have been assigned." The Captain said as he finally unsheathed his sword.

"Souichiro Katashi, for the crimes you've committed, Central 46 has ruled your punishment to be… _death_." On that last word, Byakuya's spiritual pressure escalated, almost completely overshadowing Souichiro's. Souichiro clenched his teeth and gripped his sword tightly. The pressure was crushing, but he didn't allow himself to lose his cool, not in front of him.

"Is that so?" Souichiro said unfazed by the statement. "Sorry, but I'm not dying today. I'll say it again Kuchiki: I'm going to beat you and then leave."

"It appears talking serves no purpose. Allow me to show you once again, that compared to me, you are nothing more than an insect that needs to be exterminated." Byakuya said as he slowly opened those cold grey eyes of his, eyes that promised certain death.

The steady flow of the river had become restless and stones on the ground trembled as the two opposing spiritual pressures clashed with each other. They finally locked eyes with each other for the first time since the Captain arrived, but it was only for a brief moment before they charged at each other at speeds not visible to the untrained eye, to begin their long awaited rematch.

* * *

Within the confines of the Seireitei walls resided the base of every man, woman and creature that legally holds the title Shinigami, those sworn to uphold justice and maintain order and chaos in the spiritual realm just as much protect people from hollows and the man currently in charge of this military division patiently waited inside the Captain's meeting hall. The large doors of the hall creaked as they slowly opened. When the doors had fully opened a Captain walked in and the man known as Sosuke Aizen put on his best smile as he greeted the Captain.

"Good morning Captain Unohana, how are you?" He asked as she stepped inside the large hall.

"Head Captain Aizen. I am doing well thank you." She said with a warm smile in return.

"I hope I haven't disturbed you. I know it is very early, but I have some important issues that I need to discuss with you."

"Not all Head-Captain. Please go ahead."

"Very well then. Firstly I would like you to be one of the Captains attending Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami who shared her powers with a human's execution that is scheduled in the coming days, given that you are the Captain of the Medical division."

"Yes of course. It is only mandatory that I be there once the execution has been carried out."

"Precisely, I shall relay the message on to the other Captains about the execution soon, but in the meantime I shall have another audience with Central 46 about the matter. Another issue is that I have someone that I have personally trained and not to sound too proud, I consider him a prodigy."

"I'm not surprised. You did have Captain Ichimaru as your subordinate at a time." Captain Unohana said with light laugh. "Will he be filling in the Lieutenant position in the 5th Division?"

"Yes he will, but he is not present at the moment. I will introduce him during the next Captain's meeting when all Divisions return back to their base barracks in the Seireitei. One more thing, has the 4th Division had any incoming casualties?"

"No fatalities, but we've had over thirty men admitted, severely injured, alive, but barely. Reports say this was all caused by one man."

"Souichiro Katashi."

"Yes."

"I see. Then let me not keep you from your duties any longer. Good day Captain Unohana."

"Head-Captain." She said with a little bow and then left the hall, leaving Aizen by himself.

"Interesting, it seems you're growing more aggressive as time goes by whether you know it or not." Aizen said to himself as his smile became devious.

"Interesting."

* * *

The clashing of steel sounded out through the jungle as the Shinigami troopers looked on from a safe distance, away from what might be the last, brutal encounter between the two who battled and they had a feeling who was going to be the one standing over the slain man's corpse.

Sparks flew as Souichiro and Byakuya's blades crossed multiple times as the battle took place. Souichiro had taken the defensive, guarding himself from the Captain who had relentlessly been attacking him with quick, precise strikes. Byakuya could see the young man was having trouble keeping up with his attacks and just like the time before he accelerated his attacking speed to the point he could visibly see the strain on Souichiro's face. He knew this battle was over before it had even begun. The Sixth Division Captain then brought down his sword from above in an attempt finish things, but Souichiro had just managed to evade the blow by rolling away to the side, but Byakuya hadn't finished attacking yet. As Souichiro got up, with lightning fast speed, Byakuya dashed past him, slashing his right side in the process. As soon as he was meters away from any possible attack from the boy, Byakuya casually turned around to see him clutching the wound with his one hand as the crimson liquid darkened a portion of his already red shirt. He stared at Souichiro expressionlessly as watched him helplessly holding his wound.

_**Pathetic**_

Was the one word that came into Byakuya's thoughts. The stoical Captain decided that it was time to put an end to this one-sided battle. The man charged at boy and just as Souichiro was about to hold his sword up to guard himself from the Captain, he vanished. Byakuya then reappeared behind Souichiro, swinging his sword with full force, aiming for the young man's neck. Time seemed to slow down as the blade inched towards Souichiro. Byakuya could see Souichiro turning his head in an attempt to face him directly. He expected to see fear on Souichiro's face as it was going to be the last expression the boy would ever make, but that was not the case. As he faced the Captain, Souichiro had that cocky grin of his as he stared at Byakuya before easily ducking under the strike. Byakuya's eyes went wide with astonishment, not just at the fact Souichiro had evaded his killing blow, but because he had failed to see the reiatsu exuding off Souichiro's sword. Souichiro pumped more of his yellow reiatsu into his blade and time resumed at its normal pace as Souichiro roared, swinging his sword, slashing deep into Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya grunted in pain as blood shot out of his chest as he skidded back due to being hit with such force. The Shinigami watching couldn't believe their eyes as they silently muttered words of disbelief, but Renji just was dumbfounded. If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't have believed it.

'**Souichiro… How strong have you gotten in this short amount of time?! It's like you're…' **Renji's thoughts where interrupted by the memory of him almost being beaten by a low level oranged-haired punk, Substitute Shinigami when he and his Captain went to retrieve Rukia from Karakura town.

When Byakuya regained his composure, he coldly stared at Souichiro, but that just caused Souichiro grin to widen.

"A little surprised Kuchiki? I'm guessing that's what your silence implies." Souichiro said. "I knew you wouldn't take me seriously until I actually showed you what I'm capable of, so I allowed you to back me into a corner until I was sure your overconfident nature took over before I started fighting back." Souichiro's grin disappeared and he now wore a serious expression.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm going to crush you and your arrogance into dust and anyone else who stands in the way of my objective." Souichiro said audible enough for the Shinigami watching to hear. Byakuya continued to stare at Souichiro for a few moments before closing his eyes.

"I believe I said talking no longer serves any purpose, but allow me to say these last words before I kill you." The Captain said as he raised his sword in front of him in the stance that made Souichiro's hairs stand on end, that same stance that came before his body was shredded. He quickly discarded the uneasy feeling and his eyes hardened as he got into his own stance. Souichiro couldn't help but tense up as the Captain's blade emitted bright pink glow.

'**No, this time it will be different. This time I **_**will**_** see it coming.' **Souichiro thought as the grip on his sword tightened.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_

'**Here it comes!'**

The blade then separated in thousands of tiny blades that resembled sakura petals. Souichiro hesitated at first, but then he leapt into the air, creating some distance between himself and the Captain. He then raised his sword over his head while he poured his reiatsu into it.

'**You won't cut me this time!'**

"GETSUGA TEN-

Was all Souichiro could get out before he felt his forearm being slashed and his eyes widened in shock. The moment the blade had cut him Souichiro's heart rate accelerated and he instantly used Flash Step to get away from where he'd been attacked.

'**How did he…' **He stopped himself from finishing that thought. He knew what type of man he was dealing with. He was cold, merciless, disciplined and precise in everything he did and you'd feeling sorry for the person who closed his eyes for more than a second while facing against this ruthless Captain. As Souichiro kept his eyes on Byakuya, he noticed the Captain swing the hilt he was holding and he instantly realized what was going on. At the last second, Souichiro arched over backwards, dodging the pink barrage of blades, but not all of them. When Souichiro stood up straight again, blood slowly trickled down from above his left eye. Souichiro attempted to wipe the blood away, but it just kept flowing.

'**Great. Just what I needed, a handicap.' **He thought bitterly. Souichiro kept his left eye closed so the blood wouldn't sting him and just as he predicted, Byakuya's blades attacked him from behind on his left side. Souichiro sped off higher into the sky to escape the tiny pink blades that followed. He felt the blood drip of his face as he zigzagged across the sky at great speed, but the blades were not thrown off. As Souichiro rocketed through the air, he turned his head to see how far they were from him so he could see if he could perform a Getsuga Tensho.

'**What, the group of blades look smaller than before.'**

Souichiro turned his head back to see another wave of pink heading for him from the front.

'**Shit!' **He mentally cursed as there wasn't nearly enough time to change direction. Souichiro twisted his body making himself as narrow as possible as the blades made contact with his skin. Souichiro screamed in pain as the both groups of blades tore the skin on his back and stomach. As soon as the blades passed, he made an effort to get to the ground as soon as possible; Senbonzakura's nimble assault was almost unpredictable in the air. Souichiro was panting heavily, hands trembling as he held his sword. The wounds were now taking its toll on his body. His knees trembled and he was mentally as well as physically drained, but his burning hatred and desire kept him going, but those alone weren't enough.

'**My vision is getting blurring.' **He thought as the world around him went in and out of focus. He hadn't eaten for days and on top of that he was injured. He still wanted to fight even though he could barely see the man in front of him.

"Before you die, let me ask you" The Sixth Division Captain said. "Do you regret not accepting your capture?"

Souichiro was still panting hard, but he answered nonetheless.

"I… do not desire…"

"What was that?"

"… I do not desire… A FALSE SALVATION!" Souichiro yelled as he charged at Byakuya, but before he could make his third step, pink tiny blades ripped through his knees and he immediately fell on them. Souichiro tried to raise his sword, but another stream of blades slashed his hands and his sword fell to the ground. Souichiro's arms dangled helplessly to his side and he tried to keep his eyes on the man that would decisively be his judge, jury and executioner. It was over and Souichiro knew it. No matter how hard he fought, he just couldn't beat him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He had lost the will to continue.

'**Is there nothing I can do anymore? I- I can't move. He got me at every turn. I guess we were worlds apart after all… Father, forgive me. I just wasn't strong enough. I don't think I'll be able to avenge your death. **_**He**_** has won…'**

"Aizen..." Souichiro whispered.

'**Aizen…No! I can't let him!' **whether he knew it or not, something was building up inside Souichiro, boiling and growing.

"Aizen…" Souichiro said a bit louder. It grew larger and larger, rising to the surface at an alarming rate, ready to come out.

'**I have to make him pay and if I don't… who will?'**

The world went silent as he had reached breaking point.

'**AIZEN!' ** It had finally erupted.

Suddenly his spiritual pressure skyrocketed. The ground trembled as he continued releasing a ridiculous amount of reiatsu. Byakuya's eyes widened only slightly. He hadn't expected the boy to have much energy to spare and still release more. The other Shinigami were using their arms to shield themselves from the intense pressure as they yelled out words of amazement.

"_That's right"_spoke a deep sinister voice. The same voice that Souichiro heard at Snow Point._"Let yourself go. Allow yourself to drown in this pool of power. Let it take over, let it fill your whole being as it is the only way to win and the only way to defeat the one who killed your father, Sosuke Aizen!"_

The yellow reiatsu Souichiro was emitting instantly changed into a blood red colour that swirled around him like a raging storm. As Souichiro opened his now blood red eyes, his reiatsu became more calm and controlled as it became like a flickering flame. The blood on his skin was dry and his wounds had clotted. Souichiro shot a piercing stare at Byakuya as he breathed deeply. Byakuya facial expression returned to normal as he stared back into the eyes of Souichiro, showing no signs of worry or fear.

'**What is this monstrous pressure?' **Byakuya thought a drop of sweat fell from his chin. Byakuya wanted to question the boy, but before words could even leave his mouth, he coughed out his own blood as he felt the shattering of his ribs. All the other Shinigami stared in horror.

"Captain!" Renji cried out.

'**I- Impossible!' ** Was the first thought that entered Byakuya's mind as he stared at the fist that was buried within his abdomen.

"I told you that I was going to crush you." Souichiro said in a low, dangerous voice.

Souichiro threw another punch, but this time it was much harder and although the blow did connect, but it wasn't with the Captain's body. Souichiro's fist tore a hole right through Byakuya's Haori. He removed the Captain's garb from his hand and tossed it to the ground. Souichiro then turned to face the Captain that stood behind him who was standing rather weakly; the expression of pain on his face was evident. Souichiro watched as Byakuya's petals reformed into a single blade again, but then he twisted the sword, making the blade point in a downwards direction. As he panted, Byakuya dropped his sword and uttered the word:

"_Bankai."_

The sword disappeared into the ground and in exchange countless giant blades from his left and right rose up from the ground. Souichiro watched this display carefully; that was the word he heard Toushirou Hitsugaya use at Snow Point.

"_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_The giant blades then scattered in to millions of tiny blades that swarmed around Byakuya, carrying him higher. It looked like half of Byakuya's body was engulfed in a huge tidal wave of pink petals that intimidatingly towered Souichiro. Once again both men stared at each other, both unafraid as their emotions were lost in the eternal struggle known as battle.

**-I'll end this and then…'**

**- I shall be the last one standing.'** Souichiro mentally finished the thought.

Before they could bring an end to their fight, a red projectile crashed in front of the two, obliterating the ground between Byakuya and Souichiro.

They both looked at the direction from where it had come from and they saw a man standing on the branches of the tree. He had silver hair, deep blue eyes and looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes, but what they really noticed about the man was that he was holding a long red bow with a red spiritual arrow cocked back and ready fire at them once again.

"You guys are trespassing."

* * *

A/N: Whew, longest chapter to date. Finally, the Quincy arrives. I was way motivated to get to this part. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't just read, but also review XD.


	12. Shadows of the Past

**Title: **_Shadows of the past_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, writers block, but i'm back. Been watching Shippuden and it has some really great soundtracks. Naruto- Tragique, Never meant to belong, Nothing can be explained (Bleach) Enjoy the chapter.

**Recap: **Before they could bring an end to their fight, a red projectile crashed in front of the two, forming a crater between Byakuya and Souichiro. They both looked at the direction from where it had come from and they saw a man standing on the branches of the tree. He had silver hair, deep blue eyes and looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt and dark blue jeans and black shoes, but what they really noticed about the man was that he was holding a long silver bow with a red spiritual arrow cocked back and ready fire at them once again

"You guys are trespassing."

* * *

Souichiro found himself in a three-way stand-off. His day just kept getting better and better. First Byakuya, now some archer, now all he needed was a horde of hollow to appear and he could officially call it a worst case scenario. Still, he had to remain alert, things could go bad the second he let his guard down. Come to think of it, just how long had this 'archer' character been watching.

'**How did we not notice him until now?' **Souichiro thought.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He said with a stern voice as he readied to fire at Souichiro and Byakuya once again. "And this time, I won't miss."

"Who the hell are you?" Souichiro asked the man rather angrily, trying not to reveal that he was more injured than he was making out to be by acting tough.

_What are you waiting for? Kill them all...!_

Souichiro held a hand over his head as he trying his best to block out the incessant voice, but every time it spoke, it urged him to submit to its will.

**'Damn it, I feel like I'm going to lose myself any moment.'** Souichiro thought, struggling to hold back his bloodthirsty nature.

"Siegfried Ritter, yellow alert: Second level." Byakuya stated. "I am well aware of where we are, but I have been tracking this criminal and he has unfortunately ended in this area."

"I don't care. This is Quincy territory and as the treaty between Shinigami and Quincy states: Members of the respective groups must remain in their respective region unless invited or otherwise, if not they are given permission to kill on sight." Siegfried stated and his aim ever so slightly changed and his new target became Byakuya's head.

"And I have no problem using your Captain's coat as a rag to shine my boots."

The Senbonzakura blades that enveloped its wielder were fluctuating, growing more wild and violent and seemed more prone to strike.

"I would advise you to watch how you address me, Bounty Hunter; I'm more than inclined to the notion that another Quincy life will be lost, but I have other pressing matters to attend to. This boy must be executed." The Captain said directing his attention back to a weak looking Souichiro who's condition did not at all reflect the immense reiatsu that poured out.

Souichiro noticed the Quincy was observing him now, probably trying to get a sense of how much of a threat he was. It was possible that the Quincy would strike him down first, seeing as he seemed to be the most injured one among them, but that wasn't the case.

"Sorry, but since he doesn't appear to be one of you, I'm letting the kid have a free pass. Anyone who stands up to a Captain deserves a medal." Byakuya's expression didn't change and kept focused on Souichiro. A few moments passed and Byakuya then allowed the mass of blades that was his Bankai to recede back into its katana form.

"Very well then. Renji." He called

"Captain?" Renji answered.

"We're leaving." He said as he turned on heel and began walking.

Soon Byakuya and his subordinates retreated from the area. When Souichiro felt his life was no longer in any immediate danger, the burst of spiritual pressure he had suddenly acquired slowly died out. His eyes returned to their regular amber colour and his vision became blurry again. The second all of the power had gone, Souichiro collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest as he coughed up blood. The coughing fit lasted about ten seconds or so before he lost consciousness.

The Quincy's bow transformed into a small charm-like item around his wrist. He jumped down from his high perch and landed on the ground, gracefully. He draped Souichiro's motionless body over his shoulders as well as gathering his belongings before he walked off.

* * *

_**(Unknown Location)**_

The sounds of his footsteps echoed as he descended the stone steps along with the irregular sounds of water dripping from the ceiling. The torches on the rock walls illuminated the darkness as he walked the damp, narrow hallway, his boots splashing the puddles on the ground as he travelled. The occasional rodent scurried passed his feet, but only to meet its untimely end by one of the many snakes that slithered around the building. He reached the end of the corridor and pushed past the double doors in front of him and stepped out into the world. He was met with a cool breeze that blew the black strands of hair that hung around his eyes. He scanned the area around him until he found three people standing together in the street, their white robes blowing violently in the wind that had just picked up. The three had instantly noticed him and quickly joined up with him.

"Well you certainly took your time, what kept you?" A man with white hair asked with a sly grin plastered on his face. He was muscular but to an extent that he still retained his lean figure. The right side face was mostly wrapped in bandages, but even so he still looked handsome.

"Shut up Kokuto!" A young woman yelled. "Don't mind him; you can take as long as you want, it's no trouble." She said changing her tone to a sweet and flirtatious one.

The woman had long raven black hair that stopped just before her waist and she had blood red eyes that could seduce any man.

"Is everything ready, Kokuto?" He asked turning his attention away from the woman which made he hang her head in sadness.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you, boss man." Kokuto replied and he nodded. He then turned to the man next to Kokuto.

The man had short black, slicked back hair that stopped around his neck region. He also wore a chain with a thin cross on it and he seemed to be the most muscular out of all of them. His brown eyes were focused on the peculiar object his hand that had a weird looking skull on it.

"Ginjo."

After he heard his name being called, he immediately snapped out of his trance and shoved the object into his pocket.

"Oh sorry, you need something?"

"Have you pinpointed the Zanpukuto spirits' exact locations?" He asked and Ginjo took out a small digital device that flashed several red dots on its map.

"Yeah, the closest one to us is the legendary Ice Dragon."

"I see. We should get moving."

"Wait!" the woman cried.

"What is it, Rin?" The woman blushed immensely as she handed over a white robe with numerous blue skulls around it outlined in black. It was the same robe all of them were wearing.

"I had your robe cleaned from last time's mission. There was a lot of blood on it so I washed it." She said as she twirled her fingers. He inspected the robe before looking back at the woman and he decided to give her a satisfactory response.

"Thank you Rin." He said as he wore the white robe over his black shirt.

"No problem Raiyuda-kun." Rin said with a wink.

"Oh brother." Kokuto muttered as he rolled his eyes at the display.

"Eh?! You got something to say Kokuto?" Rin said changing back to her tough voice.

"Enough." Raiyuda commanded.

Storm clouds had now taken over the sky and the rumbling sounds of thunder could be heard. Tree branches swayed back and forth as the wind continued to violently blow, howling as it continued its rampage on any loose object. The atmosphere seemed fitting for the group. It was as if it was an omen of terrible things to come where death would surely follow.

"Rin, Kokuto, Ginjo. Let's go." As soon as those words left his mouth, lightning flashed and they vanished with the roar of thunder.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of scented candles and the crackling sound of wood burning in a fire. When he first opened his eyes everything was fuzzy, but slowly his surroundings came into focus. Souichiro's body ached as sat up slowly, inhaling the pleasant aroma through his nostrils as he tried to gather his bearings. He struggled to think clearly as his mind was plagued by a severe headache that continued to pound in his temples. Souichiro cursed through gritted teeth as he clutched his head in pain. A shadow loomed over him and Souichiro glanced at the man standing with a bucket in hand.

"Here."

"What for?" Souichiro said as hesitantly took the bucket from the man and immediately after he received the bucket, Souichiro's eyes widened and he quickly shoved his head inside the bucket and began vomiting.

"That." Siegfried said as he strode over to a stool that rested in the corner of the room. He brought the stool closer to where Souichiro was and sat down. He reached inside his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small leather box filled with cigarettes and a lighter. He put one of the cigarettes in his mouth as he flicked the lighter incessantly, trying to get a flame.

"You suffered a lot of damage to your body, but you heal fast. I had to force you to drink something that would keep your stomach at ease, but I guess it had side effects. So, what's your name?" Siegfried asked still focused on getting a flame.

Souichiro had just about finished throwing up. He was breathing deeply, trying to get a grip of himself before he answered.

"Souichiro… Souichiro Katashi."

"Katashi huh? So you're the man that's causing problems for the boys in black?" Siegfried said as eyed his broken lighter before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Would you mind?" He said as he gestured with his cigarette. Souichiro took the cigarette and prodded the tip into the fire and handed it back to the man.

"Thanks." He said as he began inhaling the smoke and then blowing them in the form of clouds. "So what's your story? You already know what I do for a living."

No response.

"The silent-type huh?" Siegfried said with a sly grin. "Well I'm sure you have your reasons, just like I have mine."

"My reasons don't revolve around money."

"A guy's has to eat right?" Siegfried said jokingly, but a scowl was the only reaction he got out of Souichiro.

"Lighten up pal, by the look on your face you don't do that often do you?" Siegfried said as he shoved the hot poker into the burning wood, making the dying fire come alive again.

"So... I heard you're after Sosuke Aizen and I want to know why?"

Souichiro wanted to pretend he didn't hear him so he wouldn't have to answer that question because the answer would always bring an image of what happened that night. He turned his head to the fire burning beside him and as he watched the flames dance, his facial expression hardened.

"Revenge."

* * *

It was late afternoon and storm clouds slowly moved towards the Seireitei. Today was the day some of the away Divisions returned back to the Seireitei to deliver reports and recuperate from their expeditions and their time from being assigned to a town. Tired and worn out Shinigami emerged from the Senkaimon, dragging their feet, hauling their heavy luggage and equipment with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"I tell ya man, I never got to sleep during my time in Zaraki." One of the officers said.

"I was either fighting off hollows or trying not to get jumped by the thugs over there."

"I hear you. I wish we had some place nice, you know? Like Karakura Town. I'm just glad it's over." said another one who agreed.

"Hey guys! Look alive, the Captain and Lieutenant are coming through."

The soldiers immediately stood at attention as they waited for their superiors to emerge from the bright portal. Two silhouettes stepped through the glowing doorway and their subordinates immediately recognized their distinct reiatsu signatures.

One of them had dark purple braided hair tied in a ponytail and wore silver shades. He wore an orange scarf that loosely hang around his neck that accompanied his Shinigami uniform and the renowned Haori of the Captains. The man beside him had short, dark spikey hair and grey eyes that displayed his determination and his sleeveless Shihakusho showed off his lean muscled arms. But his most distinguishing features were the number '69' tattooed on the left side of his face, the tape that ran past the bridge of his nose and the claw marks on the right side of his face.

"At ease men, you've all had a rough experience. Switch with duties with those who didn't come with us. I expect everyone here to rest tomorrow. Shuuhei, be sure to prepare a full report of our findings in Zaraki to send to the Head-Captain by tomorrow." Tousen said as he and his Lieutenant continued walking.

"Yes Captain Tousen."

While the rest of the Ninth Division followed them to their barracks, another group of Shinigami emerged from the Senkaimon. They were led by two individuals that seemed to be contrasts of each other. One was a Lieutenant and his bleach blonde hair hid his bored eyes and gloomy expression while the other taller man walking next to him was his Captain. His squinted eyes and an unwavering grin made anyone's blood run cold and his short silver hair, which had a purple tint to it, framed around his fox-like face.

"What's wrong Izuru, didn't have fun on the trip?" He asked his Lieutenant with his ever-present smile.

"N-No Captain Ichimaru! I'm just a little tired, that's all." Izuru replied.

"You poor thing. Why don't you and the others go rest up? After all, a tired soldier is soon a dead one." Gin said as he put a hand on his subordinate's shoulder which slightly unnerved Izuru.

"But what will you be doing in the meantime sir?"

"Why so interested Izuru? Spying on me lately, hmm?"

"No sir, I was just-

"Do you know why I always have a smile Izuru?" Gin inquired, still smiling as he placed both hands on Izuru's shoulders.

"It's because last thing I want people to see there before the die is a smile. And if you think I'm joking…" He said as he leaned in closer to a fear stricken Izuru.

"…I am."

Izuru felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach. He trembled as his Captain released his hold on him and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Lighten up Izuru, I'm just going to say hi to an old friend." Gin said, leaving a mortified Kira where he stood.

Rain threatened to fall as the clouds loomed over the Seireitei darkening the sky. Aizen sat in his private quarters currently writing his thoughts in his journal. He knew Gin and Kaname had returned and he patiently awaited their reports on what they had discovered during their respective voyages. If things went as planned, he would soon achieve his ultimate goal. He had calculated every step and took every precaution as well as anticipating all possible mistakes and actions. He knew it was only a matter of time. He had already captured Rukia Kuchiki and planned to speed up the days leading to the execution. Sosuke smiled.

'**Ichigo Kurosaki should be arriving in one of the districts around the Seireitei very soon.'**

Aizen straightened his posture and closed the journal quickly and smiled as he sensed a familiar reiatsu approach him.

"Umm, Captain- Oh! I mean Head Captain Commander Aizen?" A timid voice called from outside.

"Momo, what a surprise," Aizen said as removed himself from his desk. "What brings you here? And you don't have to call that long title in private, just call me Captain, just like before, okay?" Aizen said with a warm smile.

"Oh of course Captain Aizen! I- uh came by to see how you were doing that's all." Momo said a bit sheepishly.

"Well thank very much Momo and how are you enjoying your position in the Tenth Division?"

"It's wonderful, I'm always happy to be with Shiro- I mean Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, there's never a dull moment, except the fact that sometimes work hardly gets done because of Rangiku." She said, muttering that last part.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing!" She said as she grabbed the back of her head, awkwardly laughing the question off which made Aizen smile.

Momo immediately ceased laughing when she felt his and on top of her head.

"Thank you for visiting Momo. It really means a lot to me. I want you to know that no matter how many things change, you'll always be a very special subordinate to me whom I hope to see achieve great things one day and I'll be watching you grow into a fine young woman."

Hearing him say that made her blush profusely as she turned her gaze away from him.

"T-Thank you Captain Aizen." She whispered loud enough for Aizen to hear. She quickly perked up as she realized something. "Oh no, sorry I have to go now Captain! Rangiku is probably asleep by now and Toushirou will have a fit if he sees her like that- Ooops! Pretend you didn't hear that Captain!" She said as she started running back to her Division.

"Take care now." He said as he waved Momo goodbye and as soon as he felt that she was truly gone, his warm smile transformed into that sinister one he always had when he was alone.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Gin."

On cue, Gin Ichimaru stepped out of the shadows of the corridor and walked into his superior's private quarters, sporting that sly smile of his.

"Perhaps, but don't you think it was a bit cruel to toy with her like that?" He asked and Aizen smirked.

"Perhaps, but even I need amusement from time to time. Do you have it?"

"Yep, all we need is your test subject."

"Excellent. All is going according to plan."

* * *

(A/N): I had to change this entire chapter twice, so forgive me for being late. Please read and review.


	13. Eye of the Serpent

**Title: **_Eye of the Serpent_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, except my OC's.

**A/N: **Thanks **MyNameIsNigel **and **AsBlackAsNight **for favouriting and following me and this story, I hope to hear from especially you guys about what you think of this story. New reviewers are always welcome, even if it's a bit critical. I'll soon be doing a revision of past chapters, seeing as my writing style has improved. Enjoy this chapter. (oh I will still be continuing with "My Path of a Shinigami" just not now)

* * *

The feeling of warm water washing over him was a sensation he hadn't felt since he left home. Before he had only taken the necessary bathes in cold water, which wasn't too enjoyable, but now Souichiro took his time in the shower to rid himself of all the blood and sweat he accumulated in the past few days. It was a nice change of pace. Hot showers were a luxury for him nowadays, so he allowed himself to really feel the warm water coursing all over his body. It was mid-day when woke up and he instantly rushed over to the bathroom after Siegfried gave him something to eat. The shower wasn't only refreshing; it also gave him time to reflect. He had been thinking long and hard on what he's accomplished so far on his journey and before long, he came up with a definite answer.

"…Nothing." He said aloud.

Up to now, he hasn't accomplished any of the things he had set out to do. He just ended up getting in pointless fights that actually slowed his progression. After the whole "Corazon incident", he felt his powers had been stationary, like something was purposely holding him back, restricting his growth. He cursed under his breath. He needed to get stronger, desperately. He couldn't keep getting saved by someone every time Byakuya appeared. He didn't want to _just_ survive, he wanted to win. No…He needed to win. He needed…

"…_Power…"_

Souichiro's body shuddered when someone spoke, but he quickly relaxed himself when he recognised the voice. He now knew who he was talking to now.

"I was wondering if was ever going to hear from you again."

"_Oh?"_ the voice answered monotonously.

"Now I can get the answers I want. For starters: Who are you?"

The voice snickered. It seemed to find Souichiro's question amusing. _"Who am I? What a foolish question…"_

"Tch. I guess it is a foolish question, but I want to confirm something, officially." Souichiro stated. "You're the source of _that_ power, aren't you?" He asked sternly. There was a long pause. For a while it seemed like there was going to be no reply. Only the sounds of water cascading from the shower head, hitting Souichiro and flowing down into the drain filled the silence.

"_You should be grateful to me youngling. I have snatched you from death's clutches numerous times."_

Souichiro closed his eyes as he allowed the realization to properly sink in. Was his strength a lie? Did he only get this far because of someone else's power? Did that mean he really was weak? Those were the doubtful questions that ran through Souichiro's mind. He could feel his teeth grinding against one another as he slammed his fists on the shower wall. He wanted to be wrong and think it was just his inner voice talking or the spirit he'd been searching for, Zangetsu, but this voice seemed too evil and so did the reiatsu that followed it.

"_You are weak, but I can give you what you desire."_

"Keep quiet, I don't need you!" Souichiro spat, his words laced with venom. He would not let this continue. He would not allow himself to be handed something that didn't belong to him. He would rather crawl his way to the top than soar with someone else's wings. "From this moment on, I will gain power on my own. I will never depend on you again, this I swear."

Feeling he had made his intentions clear and that he had silenced the voice, Souichiro turned the shower off and stepped out to dry himself. Once he wiped his face, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the shards of broken glass on the floor, that weren't there before. He made sure to carefully walk around it, but he found himself intrigued by it, at least more than he should've been. He slowly crouched down so as not to disturb the towel around his waist and closely inspected the shattered fragments. He saw multiple reflections of himself in the glass, but turned away, disgusted, not wanting to see the reflection of what he saw he was.

Weak.

"_Amusing, you speak as if you are in control."_

Souichiro's head jerked back stiffly as he felt his muscles tense up and his blood run cold.

"_Do not delude yourself. This may be your body, but in time it will be my vessel."_

This time the voice seemed to be projecting itself from somewhere. Souichiro hesitantly turned his head back to the broken glass on the floor and though he only saw himself, it was as if he was looking at multiple reflections of an unfamiliar face.

"_Until that time comes, I will push you to the brink of insanity and when you are desperate enough and when you are begging for it to stop, then I will take over, this __**I**__ swear…"_

Those parting words were imprinted in Souichiro's mind. It was as if all the sound, but the beating of his heart had disappeared. Souichiro felt something run down the side of his face and he moved his hand to touch it.

'**Sweat?'**

Souichiro realized this wasn't just ordinary sweat. It was something he had only felt once before in his life. Not even the Los Antiguos' Goliath made him feel this way. It was like his entire being was shaken to the core. He eyed the droplets of sweat that remained on his fingers from where he touched.

'**Is this... what real fear feels like…?!'**

"Hey what are you doing in there? You've been in there for a while now." It was the Quincy's voice that called from the other side that brought him back to reality.

"H-Hold on, I'm almost done." Souichiro replied. He had to keep what just happened to himself, the less people that knew of his "weakness", the better. He was going figure out how to deal with this, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

15 minutes later Souichiro emerged from the house, still trying to shake off the nervousness he felt. He couldn't let the demon get to him, so he tried to push the thoughts about it to the back of his mind. Souichiro was dressed in his newly mended Shinigami uniform thanks to Siegfried's sowing skills. He wouldn't have guessed that the Quincy possessed such talent. He walked to where he saw Siegfried, who was sought refuge under the trees, trying to escape the rain. He was constantly flicking his lighter, but having no luck in getting a flame.

"When did it start raining?" Souichiro asked as he joined the Quincy under the tree branches.

"Last night." He answered, still focused on the lighter.

"Finally." Siegfried announced as the sparks from the lighter created the flame he had been waiting for. As he brought the flame closer to the cigarette in his mouth, a lone droplet of water fell from above and extinguished the flame. Siegfried stared at the lighter for a few moments before tilting his head backwards, glaring at the tree branches.

"Damn. I was so close too." Siegfried muttered. He sighed as he shoved the lighter and cigarette into his jacket pocket, then he looked at Souichiro and nodded in approval.

"I see I didn't do a bad job in mending that outfit."

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I was going to have to steal someone else's." Souichiro said and the Quincy chuckled, though Souichiro wasn't so sure if he was joking or not. He was definitely going to think about it. Souichiro waited for Siegfried to say something, he had they needed to speak urgently, but he didn't look as if he was in any hurry. Souichiro frowned as he grew more impatient.

"Siegfried, what do you want? I have other places to be."

Siegfried hummed. "Well," He started off. "The Elders aren't very pleased that I let a Shinigami into Quincy territory and they demand compensation for this transgression." Siegfried answered.

Souichiro raised an eyebrow. "The Elders?"

"The Elders, they are the people that rule over the Quincy. No, that's incorrect. The one really in charge is the _Heilige Kleriker._" Siegfried started explaining.

"You see, though we may be few, there are still enough of us to inhabit many regions. We have a hierarchy system or chain of command if you will as most civilizations have. At the bottom we have our regular officers. Their uniforms consist of maroon robes and black armbands. They aren't very strong but they can get the job done. Next are the Reine Ritter, the pure bloods. They do most of the hollow exterminating and are extremely skilled. Only the elite can join that rank. They're hard to miss because they only wear white clothing."

"And I'm guessing the Elders are like the ruling government of a region, right?" Souichiro added.

"Correct. The Heilige Kleriker is the person on top. He is said to be the most proficient Quincy alive, not many have seen his face. Legend has it, that the First Heilige Kleriker had not just Quincy, but Shinigami and Hollow powers as well."

"That's definitely something." Souichiro said, a bit surprised.

"Don't take it too seriously now, it's just a Legend. In any case they've given you a choice. Either you face execution, but I highly recommend that you don't for health reasons."

"What's my other choice?"

Siegfried hesitated to speak and Souichiro caught it immediately. "What is it?" He asked in a forceful tone.

"Competing in the arena."

"What happens in arena?"

"I don't think I'm the right guy to tell you that." The Quincy said as he walked away from the sanctuary under the trees into the open rain. His arms hung loosely by his sides as he gazed into the clouds, allowing the shower of rain to fall upon his face. It was obvious something wasn't right, but he was keeping vital information to himself, so Souichiro asked again.

"Siegfried, what happens in the arena-

"Just survive as long as possible." He quickly chipped in. "You better keep up." Siegfried hastily said just as he sped off, leaving Souichiro under the tree. Before Siegfried left, Souichiro was able to catch a glimpse of the expression on his face.

'**There's no mistaking it. Emptiness, that's what I saw. Siegfried… Did something happen to you?'**

For a moment, Souichiro made no movement towards following after the Quincy's trail, taking a moment to watch as the torrent of water slowly washed away Siegfried's footprints. After he felt a droplet hit his forehead, Souichiro decided it was time he caught up with the Quincy and he moved quickly, taking off into the rain.

* * *

**(Snow Point)**

"Ah I'm so over this weather. Can't we at least wait for the blizzard to stop?" The former prisoner of Hell grumbled as the group journeyed up the cold mountain.

"Stop complaining you big baby. If you hate the weather so much, why don't you just go home? At least it would be quiet." The raven-haired woman snapped.

A devious grin appeared on the man's face. "Oh? I get it. You want some 'alone' time with the boss man, ~right?" Kokuto teased which caused Rin's face to heat up.

"T-Th-That's absurd! I just don't like you in general, that's all! You're annoying. Ginjo, back me up!" She said as she pulled the former Substitute Shinigami to her side. The man merely shrugged and put his hands behind his head before speaking up.

"This is your fight. Leave me out of it." Ginjo said offhandedly which made Rin cringe.

"See? Even Ginjo knows it." Kokuto said with a sly smirk.

"Do you want me to kill you? I'll send you to hell myself." She said threateningly

"Whoa, slow down, I've already been there, but I must say, with you around there's not much difference." Before the enraged female could say or do anything, the man leading suddenly stopped. The three of them felt the sharp glare he gave them and they immediately fell silent. Rin shifted under his powerful gaze while the other two avoided his eye contact. Once he was sure they wouldn't start bickering again, he resumed walking.

"We cannot afford to be caught off guard, especially now that we're dealing with Zanpukuto. Stay focused." Raiyuda strictly instructed them.

"Talk about scary. Did Mr Gloom-and-Doom wake up on the wrong side of the coffin today?" Kokuto muttered irritably.

'**He's so manly!'** A love-struck Rin thought as she stared at the back of Raiyuda. Their hiking up the snow covered mountain came to end when they stopped at the entrance of a large cave.

"Ginjo, what's his position?" Raiyuda asked.

"He hasn't moved since we entered the area."

"Could that mean he was already expecting us?" Rin questioned, becoming serious about the situation.

"In that case, it's pointless being subtle anymore." Raiyuda said, gripping the hilt of his sword that rested on his side.

"Let's go."

The four entered the cave with Raiyuda still in the front. He felt the temperature was even colder in the cave than it was outside. He knew it was only a matter of time before they encountered the Ice Dragon spirit. As they journeyed further into the cave, they arrived at what appeared to be a shrine made of ice and there they found him, Hyorinmaru himself, sitting on his throne, looking calm as ever.

"I've been waiting for you." The spirit spoke. "It seems as if you four have been looking for me. What is your reason?"

"You have something I need." Raiyuda said as he stepped forward.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Hyorinmaru inquired.

"I need your soul." A cold draft blew through the cave, causing Raiyuda's robes to flap in the wind. He The Ice Dragon spirit sighed, not feeling the least bit threatened by the man's words.

"Remove yourself from my lair and be glad I let you continue breathing after making such a bold statement."

"I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking you, I was telling you that I am here for your soul and I'm not leaving without it."

"Then you leave me no choice. I will end your existences and your frozen corpses will serve as a warning to all those who challenge me." Hyorinmaru said as he finally stood up. The four of them felt the temperature drop even lower and could visibly see the cold mist swirl around the spirit.

"Heh. It's ass kicking time." Kokuto said as he grinned wickedly.

"Looks like it." Ginjo said, also smirking now.

"Honestly." Rin sighed as she shook her head.

"Before I put an end to you, let me at least know the names of the people who were foolish enough to challenge me."

"Rin Suzunami. Nice to be your acquaintance."

"Kugo Ginjo."

"Kokuto, just Kokuto."

"Raiyuda _Kokuja_." He said, adding emphasis on his last name and for the first time since the start of this confrontation, Hyorinmaru's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what the man just said.

"Kokuja..? That means you're-!?" The spirit had dropped his guard only for a second and only realized too late that Raiyuda had already appeared behind him with his sword protruding out of his chest. Hyorinmaru could feel the blood slowly trickle out of his body. He could feel the world growing dimmer. The spirit willed himself to turn his head to face his assailant and he caught a glimpse through the corner of his eye, and what he saw was the man staring at him with soul-piercing green, reptile-like eyes.

"Remember my name well, Ice Spirit, for it will be the name that will be recognised as the ghost of vengeance that returned to cripple the Seireitei."

* * *

The rain came down harder and harder, not stopping once since it began and accompanied by it were the howling winds and the occasional sounds of thunder rumbling sounded in the distance. All these signs created an ominous feeling air as Souichiro stood in the shadow of the enormous structure that towered over him. He examined the coliseum-like building's intricate designs and symbols. If there wasn't a difference between Shinigami and Quincy cultures before, there definitely was now. He ran a hand through his already wet hair as it was being whipped in the wind before walking towards Siegfried, who was waiting at the entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

He followed Siegfried into the building where they both walked through a tiled passage that had many ancestral artefacts hanging on the walls. As Souichiro walked through the corridor, other than the sounds of footsteps, he thought he heard the faint roaring of a crowd. He immediately stopped walking to make sure if his hearing wasn't off. It wasn't. It was definitely the sound of people on the other side of the corridor which made Souichiro feel edgy. Just before the two reached the end of the passage, they encountered another Quincy standing there and by Siegfried's description, it was a regular officer. The soldier saluted Siegfried and glared at Souichiro. Souichiro first raised an eyebrow, but not in confusion. It was more to say 'are you serious?', then he shot the low ranked officer an even more frightening stare which made him cower away. Souichiro smirked as he walked passed him and he and the Quincy emerged from the passage, once again stepping into the rain.

There was no doubt about it. His deduction earlier was correct. Thousands of eyes were on him as he followed Siegfried to the centre of the grounds. They all stared at him with contempt. The people only saw him as the outsider who dared to tread into their territory. The crowd had become silent as soon as he had appeared before them and Souichiro couldn't help but feel nervous. The tension was so thick; he thought that maybe someone from the crowd would start a riot, with him as the target and if that happened, things wouldn't end well for him. Souichiro instinctively reached for his sword, but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Calm down. They won't do anything." Siegfried said in a low voice. "If you draw your sword now, you'll only give them a reason to react. Restrain yourself, Souichiro."

Souichiro glared at Siegfried, still frustrated that the Quincy gave him a vague answer which didn't tell him much about what he was supposed to do here. He aggressively snatched his arm back and grunted.

"Whatever."

Suddenly the crowd all turned their heads to one direction and Souichiro followed their gaze. They were staring at a platform high above the ground where there were three individuals standing there, all dressed in white and blue garments. Two were men and the other was a woman who stood in between them. The three of them were covered by umbrellas held by regular officers. He didn't know if it was coincidence or not, but all three of them had white hair and blue eyes. Souichiro could only guess who they were.

The woman took a step forward. "We are the Elders of Reineheim." The woman introduced, staring at Souichiro with a playful smile, "Nice to finally meet you, Shinigami-kun."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kokuja- Black serpent**

**Heiliger Kleriker- Holy Cleric**

**Reineheim- Pure city**

(A/N): Meh I don't know how to feel about this one, oh well. That's up to you guys.


End file.
